Dies Irae
by Agi21
Summary: Il savait que c'était un piège. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'une si formidable adversaire. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix : la fille de Tochiro valait bien tous les risques. Mais il était patient et tenace. L'heure de la revanche finirait par sonner.
1. Chapter 1

**Dies Irae**

_Disclaimer :_

_Harlock et les principaux membres de son équipage sont des personnages que je suis heureuse d'emprunter à l'univers de Leiji Matsumoto. _

_Fervente adepte des films en VO, j'ai évidemment opté pour leurs noms japonais (à l'exception du mot "Sylvidre" dont je préférais la sonorité à celui de "Mazone")._

_Bob est un Octodian au charisme indéniable, créé et rendu notoire par Aerendir Linaewen. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à le faire intervenir dans cette fiction. (Par ailleurs, je fais également quelques allusions à l'une de ses fictions nommée Stargate Arcadia et dont je vous recommande la lecture.)_

_Les rares personnages secondaires restant m'appartiennent._

_Repérage temporel : _

_Cette fiction débute à l'épisode 26 et se termine à la fin de la série Albator 78. Il s'agit d'un scénario parallèle à celui de la série originale. Si la trame générale de la tentative d'invasion de la Terre par les Sylvidres est respectée, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier entièrement les aventures vécues par notre pirate préféré. Il paraît que nous sommes des êtres libres, j'en profite !_

_Notes spécifiques : _

_Bien que cette fic soit contemporaine de la série Albator 78, j'ai choisi de faire intervenir la version verte du vaisseau « Arcadia » telle qu'elle apparaît dans Albator 84. La raison de ce choix (en plus d'être une préférence personnelle) apparaîtra plus tard dans le scénario._

_Malgré tout, l'équipage reste globalement celui de Albator 78 : Tochiro est mort, sa fille Mayu est née. Tadashi Monono (le petit garçon qui fait la cuisine dans Albator 84) a disparu au profit de Tadashi Daiba (l'adolescent). Du coup, c'est Miss Masu qui occupe la place aux fourneaux. Le docteur Zéro a la lourde tâche de garder le capitaine Harlock en vie. Pas facile tous les jours !_

_Un certain nombre de détails scientifiques, historiques ou médicaux apparaissent dans le corps du texte. Ils sont le fruit d'une recherche méticuleuse mais n'étant pas une spécialiste dans ces domaines, je m'excuse d'avance auprès des connaisseurs pour toute éventuelle incohérence._

_Le mot de la fin :_

_Cette fiction a vu le jour pour pouvoir mettre en mots les aventures qui me trottaient dans la tête._

_De manière très égoïste, je l'ai écrite en premier lieu pour moi - parce que j'avais envie de me lancer dans une expérience nouvelle - mais avec l'arrière-pensée que j'aurais peut-être la chance de la faire lire à d'autres. Amis lecteurs, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la découvrir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Prologue

Mayu.  
Enfin, il l'avait retrouvée.

Le pirate se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la reine sylvidre et prit tendrement dans ses bras la fillette qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Mayu ne prononça pas un mot. Son regard était étrangement absent. Elle serrait son ocarina entre ses petites mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Pauvre petite, elle est en état de choc. _Harlock peinait à contenir sa rage.

« Pourquoi ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Lafresia se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux perçants, le visage inexpressif et le port de tête hautain. Même vaincue, elle ne perdait rien de sa superbe. Elle porta négligemment la main à son arme. Une invite à combattre.

Le pirate hésita, tenté, puis se résigna. La fille de Tochiro passait avant tout. A regret, il déclina l'offre de duel. Ce n'était que partie remise.  
Il fit demi-tour sans plus se préoccuper de son adversaire et regagna la surface.  
Il avait hâte de voir Mayu en sécurité à bord de l'Arcadia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une lumière éblouissante les accueillit dès qu'ils émergèrent du tunnel. Qu'il était bon de sentir à nouveau la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau après l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante des souterrains de la base sylvidre.

Son escadre de spacewolves avait fini de sécuriser le périmètre. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les hommes se réjouirent bruyamment en voyant le fardeau précieux qu'il ramenait. Enfin, après des semaines d'errance, leur mission était couronnée de succès.

Parmi eux, une femme élancée à la longue chevelure bleue se rapprocha doucement du pirate et posa une main délicate sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas de bouche et, bien qu'elle soit capable de parler, elle usait rarement de la parole.  
Dernière représentante vivante de la planète Jura, elle possédait de grandes capacités psychiques qui lui permettaient de s'introduire aisément dans l'esprit des humains. Elle préférait généralement communiquer avec le capitaine par la pensée.

« _Harlock, je suis soulagée de vous revoir Mayu et toi mais je suis très inquiète. Il faut partir tout de suite. »_

Le capitaine avait appris à faire aveuglément confiance aux pressentiments de sa compagne extra-terrestre. Il darda aussitôt son regard perçant sur la Jurassienne dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte sombre. Son corps irradiait un halo lumineux inquiétant.

« _Qu'as-tu vu, Miimé_ ?

_\- Je ne peux rien dire avec précision mais je sens qu'un grand danger nous menace. Retournons à bord, immédiatement._ »

Au même moment, la voix de son premier lieutenant resté en orbite à la gouverne de l'Arcadia résonna dans son bracelet de communication.

« Capitaine, des dizaines de vaisseaux viennent de se matérialiser à moins de cent miles galactiques de notre position. On dirait la flotte amirale. Elles nous ont tendu un piège. Il faut que vous reveniez à bord au plus vite. Ça va pas tarder à chauffer ! »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Harlock leva machinalement les yeux au ciel mais la couche de nuages s'était épaissie et bloquait la vue. L'avertissement de Miimé venait trop tard.  
Pas le temps de se réjouir d'avoir récupéré sa filleule. La menace qui pesait sur eux nécessitait une riposte immédiate.

« Miimé, tu vas emmener Mayu sur la planète H'LoneX. J'ai promis à Tochiro que sa fille vivrait, je ne peux pas la perdre maintenant alors que nous venons juste de la récupérer. Bob saura prendre soin de vous. Il la cachera et la protégera le temps que nous... »

La Jurassienne ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_« Non ! _

_J'ai fait une promesse moi aussi, celle de ne jamais te quitter et de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, surtout en cet instant critique. Envoie quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Une vague de froid intense et soudaine avait pénétré Harlock jusqu'au plus profond de son être, manifestation psychique de l'émotion violente ressentie par Miimé. Il était inhabituel qu'elle le contredise, surtout avec autant de fermeté. Elle n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.  
Le temps pressait. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

« Miimé, je t'en prie ! Mayu ne supportera pas le combat à venir. Tu vois bien dans quel état lamentable elle se trouve. Elle aura besoin de tes dons. Toi seule peut la soulager et l'aider à surmonter le traumatisme qu'elle vient de subir. »

La Jurassienne sentit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle reprit néanmoins d'un ton suppliant :  
« Alors laisse-nous au moins venir sur l'Arcadia. Je pourrai m'occuper de vous deux en même temps. »

Implacable et désireux de regagner son vaisseau au plus vite, Harlock refusa d'argumenter plus avant.

« Non, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Cette bataille sera... différente, je le sens. »

La Jurassienne le regarda avec désespoir. Il savait que cet affrontement risquait d'être le dernier. Les forces en présence était tellement inégales. Comment un seul vaisseau, même aussi exceptionnel que l'Arcadia, pourrait-il survivre à un tel rapport de force ? Il lui demandait de l'abandonner à un moment critique.

Cette séparation lui déchirait le cœur mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison. La fillette, dans son état de détresse, ne supporterait certainement pas le choc émotionnel d'un tel combat et ce quelle qu'en soit l'issue.  
Mayu incarnait le symbole de leur lutte à tous : les enfants étaient l'avenir de l'humanité. Sur eux reposaient les espoirs d'une Terre enfin libre. Leur sort était prioritaire.  
La mort dans l'âme, elle finit par acquiescer.

Elle regarda le capitaine étreindre tendrement sa filleule. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver pour la reperdre à nouveau. Mayu, encore sous le choc, ne proféra pas un son. Elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son parrain, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner.  
Miimé songea que le destin était décidément bien cruel envers le commandant de l'Arcadia. Elle toucha à nouveau l'esprit du pirate.

_« Promets-moi de ne pas mourir. Tu sais que je ne te survivrais pas. »_

Harlock la fixa sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux jaunes de la Jurassienne brillaient d'une telle intensité que son regard était difficile à soutenir, même pour lui qui avait la réputation de ne jamais baisser les yeux.

_« Je ferai tout pour sauver l'Arcadia. »_

Son timbre était ferme, dénué de toute crainte. Malgré tout, il gardait l'espoir de survivre à cette bataille. Fidèle à lui-même, il lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle sans jamais capituler.

Légèrement rassurée, Miimé jeta un dernier regard éloquent au pirate. « _Ceci ne sera pas un adieu, j'ai confiance en toi._ »  
Puis elle prit la fillette dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers les chasseurs.

Harlock se tourna alors vers la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à proximité, sûr de sa réponse avant même d'avoir pu poser la question.

« Kei ? »

Elle se contenta de refuser d'un signe de tête, devinant sans peine les intentions de son commandant. Le capitaine souhaitait la protéger et elle lui en était reconnaissante mais, fidèle au règlement du vaisseau, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait à bord. Et s'il devait mourir, elle souhaitait mourir à ses côtés.

Le pirate n'était pas surpris. Il poussa un soupir résigné puis s'adressa au plus jeune membre de son équipage : « Tadashi, tu vas accompagner Miimé et Mayu.

\- Mais, capitaine... »

Un regard glacial le figea sur place. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Certes, son subordonné pouvait théoriquement refuser d'obéir mais Harlock abusait éhontément de son aura de capitaine pirate pour l'impressionner.

Une touche de flatterie à présent :  
« Les vies de Mayu et Miimé comptent plus que tout. Tu es mon meilleur pilote de spacewolf, je te fais confiance pour les mener à bon port. Profite de notre décollage pour t'éclipser discrètement. Dès que tu le pourras, passe en hyperespace pour te rendre sur H'LoneX. Sur place, Miimé te guidera. Tu seras libre de nous rejoindre une fois ta mission remplie. Je compte sur toi. »

Résigné, l'adolescent finit par acquiescer.

Harlock ne prit pas même le temps de regarder le chasseur s'éloigner. Il sauta dans son spacewolf et mit les gaz. Il avait au moins réussi à sauver la vie de cette tête brûlée de Tadashi, sans compter celles de Mayu et Miimé. C'était déjà une petite victoire. Suivi du reste de l'escadrille, il se hâta de regagner le bord de l'Arcadia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dès son arrivée au hangar, il se précipita en passerelle. Sans surprise, son second l'y attendait en sifflotant, sa dernière maquette à la main. Rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer l'inébranlable flegme du petit homme.

« Où en est-on, Yattaran ? »

Le premier lieutenant souriait de toutes ses dents.

« On a connu des jours meilleurs, capitaine. C'est une véritable armada qui s'apprête à nous tomber dessus : destroyers, croiseurs lourds, cuirassés plus une multitude de frégates et de corvettes. J'ai bien l'impression que toute la flotte sylvidre s'est rassemblée pour nous exterminer.  
Le point positif, c'est qu'on doit bigrement les faire flipper pour mériter un tel déploiement de force. Tâchons de ne pas les décevoir, hein, capitaine ? »

Le pirate ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à répertorier mentalement les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Malheureusement, elles étaient réduites.  
Leur meilleure chance, bien qu'il haïsse cette idée, était de s'échapper en faisant un saut warp au plus vite mais il fallait d'abord quitter l'atmosphère et regagner l'espace. Et pour cela, il leur faudrait se frayer un chemin à travers la flotte ennemie.

Il se tourna vers Kei. La jeune navigatrice, qui officiait également comme lieutenant en second de l'Arcadia, s'était déjà jetée derrière sa console et pianotait furieusement sur l'écran tactile.

Malgré l'urgence du moment, Harlock ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son refus de quitter le vaisseau. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa fidélité mais ne l'en respectait que plus. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle risquait de mourir prochainement.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'intervention de l'opérateur radio :  
« Capitaine, nous avons une communication entrante en provenance de la surface.

\- OK. Transfère-la immédiatement sur l'écran principal. »

Le visage de Lafresia apparut soudainement sur la passerelle. Elle... souriait ? C'était de mauvais augure. Harlock se prépara au pire.

« Humains, vous êtes tombés dans mon piège. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ma dernière surprise. Cette fois, vous êtes pris, vous n'en réchapperez pas. Votre vaisseau, aussi formidable soit-il, ne sera pas de taille à lutter contre mon armada. Vous n'avez aucune échappatoire. »

La reine émit un rire sardonique et coupa la communication avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Le pirate jura intérieurement. Surprise ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Pendant qu'une partie de son esprit cherchait la signification cachée de ces paroles, l'autre se concentrait sur l'exécution de la tactique qu'il avait adoptée.

« Kei, tiens-toi prête à rentrer dans l'ordinateur les coordonnées des différents sauts jusqu'à notre point de repli. Nous allons forcer le passage et nous passerons en hyperespace dès que nous aurons atteint une altitude suffisante.

\- Négatif, capitaine. Un des vaisseaux ennemis émet un champ électromagnétique parasite qui perturbe notre système de navigation. Les Sylvidres veulent nous bloquer ici. Il s'agit sûrement d'une pollution par rayonnement ionisant mais je n'arrive à déterminer ni la fréquence ni le type de modulation. Nous travaillons à le contrer mais tant qu'il sera en place, nous agirons en aveugle. Tenter un saut warp dans ces conditions serait suicidaire. »

Harlock jura bruyamment. C'était donc cela, le piège dont avait parlé la reine sylvidre.

_Lafresia, je regrette déjà de t'avoir épargnée. Je te jure que tu me paieras ça, et plus vite que tu ne le croies. Tochiro, mon vieil ami, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour nous sortir de là. Je compte sur toi._

Dans tous les cas, il fallait tenter de regagner l'espace avant d'engager le combat. Ils y seraient plus libres de leurs manœuvres : _« _Moteurs poussée maximum, transférez toute l'énergie disponible sur les déflecteurs avant, on force le barrage et on fait le ménage dès que nous serons à portée de tir !

\- Tous les systèmes au vert, Capitaine. Parés à la mise en route ».

Harlock attrapa la barre à deux mains et grimaça de douleur. _Fichue épaule._

Même s'il n'y avait guère prêté attention jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas sorti indemne de son incursion à travers la base sylvidre.

« Arcadia, en avant ! »

Il fit pivoter le vaisseau sur lui-même puis le lança à bâbord toute, plongeant droit sur l'arrière-garde de la flotte.

Il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux imprégner le tissu sur sa poitrine. Quelle guigne, ce n'était pas le moment. Ce tir de blaster allait le gêner. Il avait déjà perdu pas mal de sang.

Il détestait l'idée de faire volontairement appel au doc, surtout en passerelle et devant Kei qui n'allait pas manquer de s'inquiéter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il ne pouvait risquer de perdre ses forces à l'aube d'une bataille qui s'annonçait terrible, ni quitter son poste en cet instant critique.  
Il appuya sur l'intercom : « Le doc est demandé en passerelle. »

A ces mots, Kei tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Le capitaine pouvait sentir son regard le scruter de pied en cap. Elle remarqua rapidement la tache sombre et humide qui se développait sur ses vêtements. Elle étouffa un cri et fit mine de se lever.

Harlock la rabroua sèchement.

« Reste à ton poste. Le doc arrive. Trouve plutôt comment bloquer ce foutu champ électromagnétique. Un saut warp est la seule façon de nous échapper de ce trou à rats. »

D'un air résigné, elle acquiesça et se retourna vers sa console. Il fallait absolument qu'elle et Yattaran, avec l'aide de l'ordinateur central, trouvent au plus vite une parade au piège tendu par les Sylvidres.

La lutte était trop inégale. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à passer en hyperespace rapidement, ils étaient condamnés.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

« Le doc est appelé en passerelle. »

Zéro grommela. Allons bon, on le sollicitait déjà alors que la bataille n'était pas encore commencée. Il venait tout juste de finir de préparer son matériel pour soigner les blessés qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver dès le début des hostilités.  
Un verre de saké à la main, il entendait s'accorder un petit remontant pour se donner du courage.

Grrr, il détestait être dérangé quand il s'apprêtait à boire (ce qui chez le docteur revenait plus souvent que de coutume). Résigné, il prit le temps d'avaler son verre d'une traite, prit sa mallette de soins d'urgence et quitta l'infirmerie suivi d'une unité médic.

Il valait mieux pour le capitaine qu'on ne l'ait pas dérangé pour rien !

A son arrivée sur la passerelle, il jeta un regard circulaire, cherchant qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de ses services. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Alors ses yeux se fixèrent sur le capitaine, debout à la barre, les traits tirés. Évidemment, il fallait que ce fut lui. Fidèle à son habitude, il souffrait en silence.

Quand le doc fut arrivé à son niveau, le pirate, sans lâcher la barre, le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Puis, laconique, il prononça ces quelques mots : « Épaule gauche. Tir de blaster ».

Le médecin se mit alors au travail, sous les coups d'œil furtifs et inquiets de l'équipage. Il dégrafa la cape, découpa le tissu autour de la plaie et inspecta soigneusement la blessure. Le tir avait traversé l'épaule de part en part, transperçant l'omoplate. Le saignement était modéré. Malgré tout, à en croire la quantité de sang imbibée dans le tissu, il était grand temps d'agir. Une intervention chirurgicale aurait été nécessaire mais il doutait que ce fut le bon moment.

Il sortit de sa mallette une seringue XStat, cylindre volumineux rempli d'éponges hémostatiques spécialement étudié pour traiter les plaies étroites et profondes sur le champ de bataille. Il interrogea du regard le capitaine qui lui fit signe de continuer. Alors il enfonça l'engin droit dans la plaie, ce qui provoqua chez son patient un puissant grognement de douleur.

Le doc poussa rapidement sur le piston, libérant les petites éponges d'environ un centimètre de diamètre qui étaient chargées d'absorber le sang et d'obstruer la plaie.  
Il renouvela l'opération une nouvelle fois sur l'arrière de l'épaule, sentant la seringue racler contre l'os lorsqu'elle traversa l'omoplate. Cette fois, le choc força le capitaine à mettre un genou en terre, geste qui imprima à l'Arcadia une légère embardée.

_Bon sang. On le sent passer !_

Yattaran, voyant son supérieur en difficulté, se précipita pour prendre la relève mais déjà Harlock se remettait debout et redressait la barre. Il tremblait légèrement mais semblait à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Zéro banda proprement l'épaule du capitaine. Il vérifia au passage que les éponges, rapidement gorgées de sang, avaient suffisamment gonflé pour comprimer les vaisseaux sectionnés et stopper l'hémorragie tout en libérant coagulants, antiseptiques et morphine directement à l'intérieur de la plaie. Il faudrait attendre une accalmie pour des soins plus poussés.

En lui-même, le doc remercia le professeur Oyama qui, devant la désastreuse propension à se blesser de son intrépide ami, avait eu l'idée de cette invention géniale. Sans elle, il n'aurait eu d'autre solution que d'exercer une pression manuelle à l'intérieur même de la plaie. Ce traitement était tellement invasif qu'il ne pouvait être appliqué qu'à condition d'avoir enlevé au préalable l'arme du patient pour éviter tout risque de représailles.

Il regarda fixement le cosmodragon et le sabre laser qui pendaient à la ceinture de son supérieur et frissonna en pensant à ce que le capitaine aurait été capable de lui faire dans une telle situation...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un choc violent ébranla soudain le vaisseau cependant que le croiseur sylvidre qu'ils venaient d'éperonner explosait autour d'eux. La lumière anormalement vive qui en résulta les aveugla un instant. Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha dans les coursives.  
Un instant plus tard, Machi, le chef machiniste, faisait son rapport :

« Bouclier avant endommagé à 20%, légère surchauffe du moteur principal, début d'incendie dans le hangar de maintenance.

\- Mettez en route les moteurs auxiliaires pour soulager la propulsion principale, branchez les générateurs de secours pour renforcer les boucliers et verrouillez les sas hermétiques du hangar le temps que l'incendie s'étouffe. Et maintenant, on fonce dans le tas ! »

_Rien de bien inquiétant. On y est presque._

Dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, ils constatèrent que non pas un mais au moins cinq vaisseaux avaient été détruits par une déflagration en chaîne, victimes de leur trop grande promiscuité au sein de l'escadrille.

Devant eux une frégate, témoin du carnage et sur la trajectoire directe de l'Arcadia, tentait vainement une manœuvre d'évitement mais les moteurs à ondes gravitationnelles compressées inventés par Tochiro ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. L'énorme Jolly Roger qui ornait la proue du vaisseau pirate percuta sa victime de plein fouet, la pulvérisant, et Harlock put enfin parvenir à l'emplacement stratégique qu'il avait repéré : en plein cœur de l'armada, par l'arrière tribord.

Cette tactique pouvait paraître inconsciente pour un œil non averti mais le capitaine, s'il était réputé pour ses manœuvres téméraires, n'en était pas moins un brillant stratège : de cette position, son artillerie serait en mesure de provoquer un maximum de dégâts alors que les tirs qu'ils subiraient avaient toutes les chances de toucher d'autres vaisseaux ennemis.

Le capitaine interpella son premier lieutenant : « Yattaran, le système d'armement est-il prêt ?

\- Affirmatif capitaine, toutes tourelles opérationnelles, batteries laser parées, missiles plasma longue portée chargés. On va les arroser proprement, pas vrai les gars ?»

Un chorus de hurlements enthousiastes répondit dans l'intercom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

« Appel de la Reine Lafresia pour l'amirale Cathan. Le piège a fonctionné. L'Arcadia est à notre merci. Ordre à tous les vaisseaux des escadrilles trois, quatre et six, destruction immédiate de l'objectif. »

Le regard carnassier qui s'alluma dans l'œil de l'officier supérieur à l'annonce de cette heureuse nouvelle avait de quoi inquiéter l'ennemi le plus aguerri.  
C'est que la commandante en chef des escadres avancées de l'Armada Royale sylvidre était la plus redoutable et la plus impitoyable des adversaires. Son impressionnant tableau de chasse, son grand sens tactique et son absence totale de pitié, même envers celles de sa propre race, faisaient d'elle la plus grave menace que puissent redouter l'Arcadia et son équipage.

« Message reçu. Avec grand plaisir, ma Reine. »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La morphine avait fini d'anesthésier l'épaule d'Harlock alors qu'une formidable poussée d'adrénaline envahissait son sang, lui redonnant toute sa vigueur. Maintenant que l'heure approchait, il avait hâte d'en découdre. Les pirates entendaient défendre leurs vies chèrement et faire regretter à ces plantes maudites l'enlèvement de Mayu.  
Et si cette bataille devait être la dernière, ils feraient en sorte de la rendre légendaire !

Un rictus sauvage illumina son visage : « Arcadia... FEU ! »

Alors l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'eux.  
Le vaisseau faisait feu de toute sa puissance, effectuant un véritable tir de barrage. Il était entièrement encerclé par la flotte sylvidre et subissait un assaut ininterrompu. Il rendait coup pour coup, encaissant infatigablement les coups ennemis, jetant le chaos sur son passage. Les explosions autour d'eux étaient incessantes, les tirs de canon et de lasers se croisaient en une myriade d'arcs colorés.  
L'espace n'avait plus rien de sa noirceur et de son silence habituels. Il s'était transformé en un immense feu d'artifice, spectacle qui aurait pu offrir quelque saveur si les belligérants n'avaient été en danger de mort.

« Tourelles un et deux, concentrez le feu sur les croiseurs lourds, détruisez leurs systèmes de visée et leurs canons. Leurs tirs sont beaucoup trop précis. Nos boucliers ne résisteront pas longtemps à une telle puissance de feu.

Tourelle trois, tirs à longue portée. Descendez-moi ce destroyer qui a des artilleurs trop bien entraînés !

Batteries laser, tir rapproché. Arrosez les frégates et les corvettes. Envoyez toutes ces maudites plantes en enfer !

\- Avec plaisir, capitaine ! »

Les nombreux impacts martelaient la carlingue, les sirènes d'alarme retentissaient de façon ininterrompue mais il semblait que le blindage et les systèmes internes du cuirassé devaient encore tenir. Décidément, l'Arcadia était un bâtiment d'exception.

_Merci Tochiro, tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Les ennemis attaquaient en un flot ininterrompu. Malgré la résistance du vaisseau et la puissance de ses ripostes, les efforts des pirates semblaient inutiles. Ils ne pouvaient manquer de finir submergés par le nombre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Harlock jeta un regard furtif vers Kei et Yattaran qui s'activaient avec frénésie sur leurs consoles, cherchant désespérément à hacker le flux parasite qui les empêchait toujours de s'échapper en hyperespace.  
Inutile de leur mettre la pression, ils faisaient visiblement leur maximum et étaient pleinement conscients de la gravité de la situation. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Le capitaine se tourna vers l'opérateur radar et l'interpella :  
« Sabu, il faut absolument repérer le vaisseau amiral pour détruire son système radar et ainsi désorganiser leur attaque. Il doit certainement servir de relais de communication : une analyse spectrale devrait permettre de le localiser.

\- Aye, Aye, capitaine.  
Je lance un scan pour traquer les ondes molles de type hertzien, les plus utilisées pour les communications dans l'espace. La source du plus gros flux entrant et sortant nous permettra de localiser approximativement le vaisseau amiral. Il suffira ensuite d'affiner la position en balayant le secteur avec le radar à émissions pulsées. S'il y a trop d'interférences, on pourra toujours utiliser l'amplificateur à klystron. »

Le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête. Il faisait toute confiance à son subordonné qui avait maintes fois prouvé sa compétence. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

« Ça y est capitaine, je l'ai ! Coordonnées 48.8738311/2.2950272000000496. Un destroyer dernière génération dissimulé au milieu de cuirassés lourds. »

Le pirate lança dans l'intercom :  
« Harlock pour la soute B. Envoyez les missiles plasma longue portée, verrouillez le système de guidage inertiel sur la cible. Il faut absolument détruire leur système de transmission.

\- On va faire de notre mieux, capitaine, mais le destroyer est en limite de portée pour ce type de guidage. Les gyroscopes risquent de subir une dérive sur une si longue distance. On va manquer de précision. »

Le silence se fit à bord, jusqu'à ce que l'artilleur reprenne la parole d'une voix excitée.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution ! On n'a qu'à utiliser les têtes anti-radar et envoyer une salve complète pour plus de sécurité. Le lancement se fera sous guidage inertiel, ce qui devrait permettre aux missiles d'éviter les autres vaisseaux et les débris majeurs. Dès qu'elles seront à proximité de la cible, les têtes devraient se verrouiller sur les ondes électro-magnétiques émises par le radar du vaisseau amiral et les remonter directement jusqu'au point d'impact.

\- Entendu, procédez au tir dès que possible. »

Un soupçon d'impatience pouvait être entendu dans la voix d'Harlock.

« Missiles largués. Impact prévu dans deux point deux minutes. »

Quatre traînées de feu s'élancèrent à travers l'espace, porteuses de tous leurs espoirs. Il fallait espérer que le nouveau système de guidage serait assez performant pour permettre aux missiles d'arriver à leur destination. Leur hypothétique salut en dépendait.

A ce moment précis, une nouvelle sirène se fit entendre : l'alarme de proximité.

« Capitaine, six missiles à statoréacteurs et guidage radar sont en approche par notre hanche tribord !  
Ils portent une tête nucléaire et sont verrouillés sur l'Arcadia !»

_Et merde ! Chacun son tour on dirait. Bien joué, Amirale Cathan. Même en bon état, nos boucliers résisteraient difficilement à l'impact d'un seul de ces missiles. Six, c'est du gâchis._

« Larguez les paillettes de brouillage. Moteurs poussée maximum. On s'arrache !

\- Les brouilleurs semblent inefficaces, capitaine ! On a toujours les missiles aux fesses ! Leur système de guidage utilise une longueur d'onde supérieure à celle des fibres de verre contenues dans nos leurres, ou bien ils sont équipés du système de visualisation de cibles mobiles, une contre-mesure diablement efficace. Dans tous les cas, on est marron. »

Dans un rugissement, l'Arcadia reprit sa course folle. Déjà les projectiles étaient sur eux.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le commandant en chef des escadres avancées de l'Armada Royale sylvidre prit la parole.

« Amirale Cathan pour la Reine Lafresia.  
Nous sommes la cible d'une salve de missiles ennemis de nouvelle génération. Leur système anti-détection nous a empêchées de les déceler suffisamment tôt et nos leurres sont inefficaces. Impossible de les déverrouiller ni de les semer.  
Impact imminent. Nous sommes condamnées. L'exécution du plan devra se poursuivre sans nous. »

_Puisque je dois finalement être vaincue, je suis heureuse que ce soit par un adversaire aussi exceptionnel que toi, capitaine Harlock.  
Dommage, la destruction de l'Arcadia aurait été ma plus belle victoire mais un vrai guerrier doit accepter la défaite la tête haute._

« Gloire à notre Reine Lafresia ! »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malgré l'intensité de l'activité qui régnait en ce moment sur la passerelle, l'équipage tout entier ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête lorsqu'une explosion formidable attira leur regard, précisément à l'endroit où se trouvait le vaisseau amiral il y avait encore quelques instants.  
Concentrés sur leur fuite en avant, ils n'avaient plus eu le loisir de suivre l'évolution de leurs propres missiles qui, visiblement, avaient fait mouche.

Au moment de l'impact, le champ magnétique qui contenait le plasma à l'intérieur des projectiles avait cessé d'exister. La matière hautement explosive s'était alors échappée en libérant une énergie et une chaleur formidables qui rappelaient celles d'un petit soleil. Le destroyer n'avait eu aucune chance, tout comme les cuirassés qui lui faisaient escorte.

La voix de l'opérateur radar se fit entendre, couvrant difficilement les acclamations de l'équipage :  
« Le vaisseau amiral a disparu de mon scop radar. Destruction confirmée, capitaine ! »

A la barre, Harlock paraissait animé d'une force surnaturelle. Il émanait de lui une telle énergie, une telle volonté que nul ne semblait devoir lui résister. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa course présente.  
La destruction du vaisseau amiral était certes une heureuse nouvelle mais les alarmes qui résonnaient avec insistance lui rappelaient trop bien qu'il ne tenait qu'à un fil qu'ils ne subissent le même sort à très court terme.

Il louvoya férocement pour passer entre les deux cuirassés lourds qui lui barraient la route, les arrosant au passage de toute la puissance de ses canons. Puis à la dernière minute, il infléchit sa course, éperonnant volontairement le système de propulsion du vaisseau situé sur son flanc tribord et continua à pleine puissance pour passer sur son avant au moment même où les missiles à tête chercheuse allaient impacter.

Les moteurs en flammes et dans l'impossibilité de bouger, le cuirassé mutilé se retrouva soudainement pris entre les missiles et leur proie initiale. Les projectiles, incapables de réajuster leur trajectoire en un si court laps de temps, percutèrent le vaisseau sylvidre de plein fouet.

La déflagration qui en résulta fut terrible, explosion combinée des six têtes nucléaires et des réserves de trioxyde de xénon du système de propulsion magnéto-plasmique du vaisseau ennemi. Un front de flammes, se déplaçant à une vitesse supersonique, provoqua une onde de surpression qui rasa tout sur son passage.

L'Arcadia était trop proche.  
Elle fut prise dans le souffle violent et un choc terrible ébranla la structure métallique jusque dans ses entrailles. Malgré son blindage ultra-performant, le vaisseau pirate roula et tangua dans un bruit macabre de tôles froissées.  
Une lumière orange aveuglante envahit la passerelle cependant qu'une langue de feu les engloutissait. L'équipage fut brutalement projeté à terre.

Quand le chaos se fut un peu estompé, Harlock tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Point positif : il était toujours vivant. Et son équipage aussi à en juger par les grognements qu'il entendait autour de lui.  
Le vaisseau gîtait par le travers, signe que les compensateurs de gravité inertiels étaient inopérants. Les lumières s'éteignirent brièvement avant de se rallumer : le générateur de secours venait de prendre le relais.

Le capitaine se redressa tant bien que mal et porta la main à son front : elle était couverte de sang. Il s'essuya brièvement sur sa manche et balaya le problème d'un revers de la main. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Rapport des dégâts ! »

Depuis la passerelle jusqu'aux entrailles de l'Arcadia, les rapports fusèrent, clairs et concis, symptomatiques de la redoutable efficacité de l'équipage.  
Rompus de longue date aux aléas de la vie de pirate, les hommes (et femmes) gardaient leur sang-froid même dans les situations les plus critiques, confiants en leur capitaine.

« Générateurs principaux hors-circuits, dérivation des générateurs auxiliaires sur le circuit principal en cours. Propulsion opérationnelle à 28%.

\- Boucliers arrière et latéraux totalement détruits, bouclier avant opérationnel à 19%, compensateurs de gravité inertiels désamorcés. Réinitialisation en cours.

\- Tourelle un entièrement détruite. Canons des tourelles deux et trois massivement endommagés. Tubes lance-missiles bâbords faussés, inopérants. Batterie laser bâbord détruite. Puissance de feu globale réduite à 8%.

\- Blindage externe fortement endommagé, nombreuses brèches dans les secteurs 2, 6, 8 et 10. Dépressurisation. Sas d'accès verrouillés. Incendies dans les secteurs 4 et 7, sous contrôle. »

Au fur et à mesure que les rapports tombaient, le visage d'Harlock s'assombrissait. Le tableau n'était pas brillant mais au moins, ils restaient manœuvrants. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des nombreuses épaves calcinées qui les entouraient.

Cette partie de l'espace était en train de se transformer en véritable cimetière spatial : plus de la moitié de l'armada était hors d'état de nuire, des escadrilles entières étaient détruites, victimes de la puissance de feu de l'Arcadia et des formidables explosions qui venaient de se produire. Le vaisseau amiral avait disparu.

Le reste de la flotte aurait les plus grandes peines du monde à être opérationnel en l'absence de consignes de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques et était incapable de bouger ou de verrouiller une cible dans ce ramassis de carcasses métalliques. C'était déjà quelque chose.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Sabu l'interrompit soudain :  
« Capitaine, des chasseurs se jettent sur l'Arcadia. Ils sont trop légers pour être arrêtés par le bouclier. On dirait un commando suicide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles espèrent ces diablesses ? Ce n'est pas leurs barques volantes qui vont nous détruire là où les vaisseaux lourds échouent ! »

_Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça._

« Batterie laser tribord, tir de barrage. Elles cherchent à nous aborder pour nous détruire de l'intérieur. Priorité absolue : empêchez-les de venir au contact.

\- Impossible, capitaine. Elles se déplacent trop vite et elles sont trop proches de nous. Nos systèmes de visée n'arrivent pas à verrouiller les cibles, répondit le chef artilleur depuis sa console de contrôle.

\- Alors tous au hangar de décollage. Escadrille des Spacewolves, combat rapproché ! Restez au maximum sous couvert des boucliers de l'Arcadia. »

_Ou de ce qu'il en reste, _songea avec amertume le pirate.

La voix du docteur Zéro grésilla à son tour dans l'intercom :  
« Capitaine, j'ai un début d'incendie dans l'infirmerie avec cinq blessés dont trois graves. Deux morts. Je suis obligé d'évacuer. J'attends vos instructions. »

_Deux morts. Qui ?_

« Capitaine ?

\- Transportez les blessés dans la salle de l'ordinateur central. Puisque nous risquons d'avoir de la visite, c'est l'endroit le mieux sécurisé de tout le vaisseau. Tâchez d'emmener un maximum de matériel médical. Il y a aussi des blessés en passerelle et nous sommes loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

\- Entendu et bonne chance à vous. »

Pendant ce temps, les chasseurs légers qui avaient pu décoller (plusieurs appareils avaient été endommagés lors des attaques sur les hangars) se confrontèrent immédiatement aux astronefs sylvidres.  
Ces derniers, peu résistants, étaient aisément détruits par les armes des pirates mais il semblait pourtant qu'il en revenait en vagues incessantes.  
Malgré leur vaillance, les pilotes étaient submergés par le nombre. Il fût bientôt évident qu'ils étaient condamnés à succomber, tôt ou tard.

« Capitaine, elles sont trop nombreuses. Il en sort de partout. On est en train de se faire descendre.

\- OK, rentrez immédiatement. On va couvrir votre retour avec les lasers. »

D'une voix de laquelle il s'efforçait d'effacer l'urgence qu'il ressentait, Harlock interrogea :  
« Kei, dis-moi que tu as trouvé comment bloquer ce foutu flux parasite ! Ça va devenir critique !

\- On y est presque, capitaine. J'ai réussi à isoler le type de modulation du rayonnement. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver la bonne fréquence et nous serons en mesure d'émettre un contre-champ qui inhibera la pollution.  
Les coordonnées du saut de repli sont pré-rentrées dans l'ordinateur. On va y arriver. Bientôt. »

Légèrement rassuré par cette nouvelle, il saisit à nouveau l'intercom et s'adressa à son équipage d'une voix ferme :  
« A tous les hommes. Nous serons bientôt prêts pour un saut warp. Pourtant, en ce moment même, les Sylvidres cherchent à forcer nos sas d'entrée pour nous aborder. Leur objectif est vraisemblablement l'ordinateur central. Si elles le détruisent, nous sommes perdus. Alors tous à vos postes, en tenue de combat et pas de quartier.  
C'est notre vaisseau, nous le défendrons jusqu'au bout. Il en va de notre vie et de notre honneur !

ARCADIA, A LA MORT ! »

Alors que les pirates se précipitaient dans les coursives en poussant des hurlements sauvages, Harlock, pris d'une impulsion subite, alla jusqu'à la console de la navigatrice. Sans dire un mot, il la serra dans ses bras un instant fugace puis lui souffla à l'oreille :  
« Le sort de l'Arcadia est entre tes mains. Et Kei, ... ne meurs pas. »

Il s'échappa soudain, courant pour rejoindre ses hommes. D'une voix forte où perçait la détermination, on put encore l'entendre lancer derrière lui :  
« Tochiro, verrouille les sas d'accès de la salle de l'ordinateur et de la passerelle. Ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte tant qu'il restera une Sylvidre vivante à bord. »

Il ajouta : « Et protège-la. Je te la confie ! »

Déjà les lourds panneaux blindés se refermaient derrière lui, scellant l'accès à la passerelle désormais vide à l'exception d'une jeune femme blonde au visage baigné de larmes et dont les doigts volaient furieusement sur sa console.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Note pour la suite : A qui s'étonnerait de voir si rapidement un nouveau chapitre, je résisterai à la tentation de me faire passer pour un auteur supersonique (c'est tout le contraire) !_  
_Achever cette fic avant de la publier était une exigence que je m'étais posée pour m'assurer que j'étais capable d'aller au bout de l'aventure. _  
_La suite devrait donc venir rapidement, sous réserve que mes nombreuses activités annexes m'accordent le temps d'une relecture minutieuse._

_P-S : Pour les lecteurs curieux, les coordonnées GPS du vaisseau amiral correspondent dans la vraie vie à l'emplacement de l'Arc de Triomphe, au centre de la Place de l'Etoile (Paris). Je trouvais le symbole approprié !_

_Second P-S : Et oui, l'amplificateur à klystron et la propulsion magnéto-plasmique existent bel et bien. Scotchée._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Pas le temps d'enfiler les tenues de combat, les femmes végétales avaient déjà forcé les sas extérieurs et investi la place. Ces fichues sorcières étaient diablement rapides. Les pirates se placèrent stratégiquement dans les replis des portes qui s'égrainaient le long de la coursive mais il s'agissait d'abris très sommaires qui offraient une piètre protection.

Furieux, Harlock ne s'encombra pas d'une telle précaution et se jeta dans la mêlée comme un forcené, son cosmodragon et son sabre laser à la main. Partout autour de lui, victimes de sa rage meurtrière, les Sylvidres agonisantes étaient la proie des flammes. Le capitaine semblait invincible. Galvanisés par son exemple, les pirates abandonnèrent également leurs abris et le combat se transforma en un corps à corps sauvage.

L'équipage de l'Arcadia était certes en infériorité numérique mais leur armement était plus puissant que les blasters des femmes aliens et les combattants étaient surtout plus déterminés. Si déterminés qu'ils ne semblaient pas ressentir la douleur : malgré leurs nombreuses blessures, ils continuaient à se battre avec vaillance. C'est qu'ils attaquaient avec la rage du dernier espoir.

Harlock semblait auréolé d'une aura divine qui lui tenait lieu de bouclier. Il taillait, tranchait, tirait, réduisant en cendres ses ennemies.

Sa perception du temps devenait diffuse. Il avait l'impression de se battre depuis des heures alors que sa raison lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas dû s'écouler plus de quelques dizaines de minutes depuis le début de l'engagement. Les redoutables guerrières ne cessaient d'affluer. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas passés en hyperespace, il en viendrait des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait tenir. Personne ne lui prendrait son vaisseau, personne ne toucherait à Tochiro. Ni à Kei.

Une voix féminine sortit soudain de son bracelet de communication :  
« Capitaine, ça y est ! J'ai réussi à isoler l'onde électromagnétique qui parasite notre système de navigation. L'ordinateur vient de finir de décoder l'algorithme de cryptage pour produire le contre-champ. Les procédures automatisées de saut warp seront complètes dans moins d'une minute. Je vous rejoins !

\- NON ! »

Distrait par la voix de Kei, le pirate relâcha un instant sa vigilance. Ce fut la fin de son état de grâce.  
Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une des Sylvidres se dresser soudain devant lui, son arme visant sa poitrine.

Il était trop tard pour riposter. Il était perdu.

Au moment où elle tira, il fut projeté en arrière.  
Il eut le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une formidable explosion avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment la cloison. Il tomba à terre, sonné. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.  
Il concentra toute sa volonté pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_« HARLOCK ! »_

Depuis l'arrière du cockpit du spacewolf, Miimé avait senti la terrible douleur qui avait envahi l'esprit du pirate. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le moment où ils s'étaient séparés venait finalement de se produire : il était grièvement blessé. Et elle n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Désespérée, elle se concentra comme jamais et tenta de toucher l'esprit du capitaine malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant.

_« Harlock, Harlock, je t'en prie. Écoute ma voix. Ne cède pas. Tu dois vivre. Tu me l'as promis. Harlock, réveille-toi. »_

Un instant elle crut réussir puis le contact fut brutalement interrompu, comme s'il s'était soudain éloigné d'elle.

_Harlock..._

Elle serra un peu plus fort l'enfant qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, enfouit son visage dans la chevelure bleue pour y cacher ses larmes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Les doigts serrés sur les commandes à s'en faire mal, le jeune Tadashi s'efforçait de garder la tête lucide. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque lien mental pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Les hoquets de douleur et les sanglots de la femme à l'arrière du cockpit étaient aussi éloquents que des images.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner les aider, il avait promis.

_Capitaine, attendez-moi. Ne mourez pas._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Où est-il, bon sang ? Où est-il ? »

Sa blouse blanche tâchée du sang des pirates qu'il avait déjà sommairement secourus, le doc se hâtait à la recherche d'Harlock.

Dès que l'ordinateur central avait déverrouillé la porte qui le maintenait prisonnier, Zéro avait découvert avec horreur l'étendue du carnage. Il s'était lui-même occupé des blessés les plus graves, prenant des mesures qui leur permettraient de patienter puis avait laissé Miss Masu et Briggs prendre la relève. Ce dernier était un ancien infirmier militaire récemment enrôlé, il pouvait s'occuper des blessés les plus légers.  
Quant à lui, il devait absolument trouver le capitaine : les traces de sang frais qui maculaient le sol et les cloisons formaient une piste facile à suivre.

_Bon sang, il doit être dans un sale état. J'arrive, tenez bon._

Il s'arrêta brutalement au niveau du sas d'accès, embrassant la passerelle d'un regard circulaire. Pas de danger visible. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin.

_Et merde !_

Il venait de distinguer les deux pirates à terre. Il se précipita pour les secourir.  
Avec l'expérience d'un homme rompu de longue date aux champs de bataille, son cerveau évacua toute trace d'émotion pour se concentrer sur l'évaluation purement diagnostique de ses patients :

_État de choc hypovolémique avec hypotension artérielle. Altération de l'état de conscience. Risque de défaillance myocardique. Déficience respiratoire. Remplissage vasculaire immédiat requis pour assurer la survie et optimiser la fonction circulatoire puis hémostase chirurgicale des lésions hémorragiques._

Perfusions, tampons compressifs, garrot, les gestes médicaux s'enchaînaient avec une précision quasi mécanique. Il s'agissait d'une course contre la mort et la partie promettait d'être serrée.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il entendait des cris plaintifs et des gémissements. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il en était lui-même l'auteur.

Les mains expertes du doc s'affairaient sur son corps, le déshabillaient, localisaient les blessures, évaluaient la gravité de son état. Une perfusion avait déjà été placée au creux de son bras droit pour compenser la perte de sang et tenter de rétablir un remplissage artériel suffisant.

Malgré la délicatesse que le praticien mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, chaque soin qu'il lui prodiguait envoyait de nouvelles ondes de douleur à travers son corps meurtri. Au moins, cela contribuait à le maintenir conscient. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Avec effort, il parvint à articuler : « Kei ?

\- Ne parlez pas capitaine, gardez vos forces. Miss Kei a une méchante plaie à la tête. Elle souffre visiblement d'un traumatisme crânien sévère et est toujours inconsciente. Sa vie ne semble pas en danger dans l'immédiat, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. »

_Pas en danger dans l'immédiat_.

Harlock soupira de soulagement et chercha la jeune femme du regard. Elle était allongée non loin de lui, l'air paisible et toujours aussi belle. Si elle n'avait eu la chevelure teintée de sang, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

Sans quitter la navigatrice du regard, il interrogea Zéro d'une voix vide, comme si la réponse était dénuée d'intérêt : « Diagnostic ? »

Pour tout autre que le capitaine, le doc aurait atténué la gravité du tableau afin de ne pas inquiéter le blessé mais Harlock n'était pas un patient ordinaire. Il exigeait toujours la vérité, aussi dure à entendre soit-elle.

« J'ai dû garrotter votre bras gauche, l'os est en miettes et l'hémorragie trop importante. Si je ne peux opérer rapidement, il sera perdu. Pour le shrapnel, les éclats limitent le saignement. Mieux vaut ne pas toucher dans l'immédiat. L'épaule est stable. La plaie à la cuisse ne présente pas de danger. La blessure à la poitrine est la plus inquiétante. L'épanchement sanguin au niveau du poumon nécessite une ligature immédiate et un drainage ou vous risquez de mourir étouffé. »

Harlock serra les dents pour ne pas crier lorsque le doc enserra le bras brisé dans une attelle. Par ailleurs, il avait suffisamment d'expérience en terme de blessures pour savoir que la pose du garrot allait rapidement provoquer des élancements cuisants qui ne feraient qu'empirer.

Le souffle court et les traits crispés, il demanda encore : « Pronostic... de... survie ?

\- Le pronostic vital est engagé. Je dois absolument stopper ces hémorragies mais la plupart du matériel médical a été détruit. Votre seule chance est de tenir jusqu'à l'îlot de l'ombre morte où je pourrai vous opérer. En attendant, je vais devoir ligaturer et cautériser vos plaies avec du matériel de fortune. J'aimerais pouvoir vous endormir mais je n'ai plus d'anesthésiques : anéantis lors de l'incendie. J'ai bien peur que l'injection des derniers analgésiques que j'ai réussi à sauver ne suffisent pas mais ça devrait tout de même vous soulager un peu. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Carter, jeune ingénieur électronique talentueux, toute nouvelle recrue et l'un des rares pirates à avoir réchappé indemne de la bataille.

« Vous avez réussi à faire ce que je vous avais demandé ?

\- Oui, Doc. J'ai pris le générateur de l'un des robots de maintenance que j'ai transformé pour qu'il délivre un courant à haute fréquence. Où est-ce que je le pose ?

\- Derrière moi, ce sera parfait. Ma pince à clamper servira d'électrode. Placez-vous à la tête du capitaine et maintenez-le fermement, une main sur le torse et l'autre sur la hanche. »

Harlock sembla accorder quelque intérêt à cet échange de paroles. « Vous voulez m'électrocuter ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, capitaine !  
Je vais ligaturer les vaisseaux sanguins sectionnés puis cautériser les bords de la plaie. L'électrocoagulation est sans danger. Le courant en haute fréquence va juste délivrer une forte chaleur qui va carboniser les cellules que je toucherai avec l'électrode et stopper l'hémorragie. Bien sûr, ça va chauffer un peu...  
Carter, je compte sur vous. Capitaine, il faut absolument que vous restiez immobile. »

_Chauffer un peu, quel euphémisme..._, pensa Harlock qui, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur, ne put s'empêcher de bondir au contact du métal. Ce geste malheureux entraîna un mouvement de toux qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

« Dieu du ciel, ne bougez pas ! », rugit Zéro.

Facile à dire. Son poumon était rempli de sang, il avait l'impression de se noyer. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se jeta sur le côté pour recracher le liquide qui l'étouffait. La souffrance fut si aiguë et soudaine qu'il en oublia un instant de respirer, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et il retomba dans les bras de Carter, inerte.

D'une voix douce mais d'où sourdait l'impatience, le doc s'adressa à son aide :  
« Carter, remettez-le en place. »

Choqué, secoué de sanglots, le jeune pirate ne semblait pas réagir. Il tenait toujours dans ses bras son capitaine qui semblait aussi inanimé qu'une poupée de chiffons.

« Allons, courage mon garçon, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

A ces mots, Carter se secoua et finit par s'exécuter. Avec d'infinies précautions, il retourna soigneusement son supérieur et replaça ses mains pour le bloquer au sol.

Zéro reprit alors méthodiquement son travail, ligaturant d'abord les vaisseaux les plus importants en les pinçant et en laissant la chaleur agir puis, par petites touches rapides, il cautérisa les tissus alentour. Si l'hémorragie n'était pas tout à fait stoppée, elle était au moins en grande partie jugulée.  
Quand la plaie à la poitrine fut traitée, il déposa un drain puis il s'attaqua aux nombreuses autres blessures qui recouvraient le corps d'Harlock. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement hormis les gestes méthodiques du doc. Son patient montrait à nouveau quelques signes de conscience mais était encore trop hébété pour se débattre, ce qui simplifiait son travail dans l'immédiat.  
La tension était palpable et le silence oppressant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock se tenait maintenant immobile. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures que le docteur s'acharnait à martyriser son corps meurtri. Pourtant, la douleur semblait plus lointaine. Il lui était plus facile d'y résister.  
Peut-être s'était-il habitué ? Plus vraisemblablement, il s'affaiblissait.

Seul son bras gauche continuait de se manifester avec insistance : il était le siège de vagues de douleur de plus en plus intenses et fréquentes. Cela devenait insupportable.  
Il suait à grosses gouttes mais il avait terriblement froid au plus profond de son être.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enfin ce fut fini. Zéro était fourbu.

Libéré de sa tâche, son jeune assistant s'éloigna alors de toute urgence et vomit bruyamment dans un coin. Le docteur le regarda avec compassion. Cette bataille avait été son baptême du feu et pour une première expérience, la jeune recrue avait été gâtée.

Mieux valait l'abrutir de travail pour lui éviter de trop penser :  
« Carter, dites à Miss Masu de me rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse surveiller les deux blessés. Qu'elle amène autant de couvertures qu'elle peut en porter. Puis restez auprès de Briggs et donnez-lui un coup de main. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'élança au pas de course.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Zéro se remit au travail. Il pansa du mieux qu'il le put le corps du blessé, attardant son regard sur le membre garrotté : les chairs situées en aval étaient déjà fortement tuméfiées et violacées et le bras gonflé, signes évidents d'une thrombose.  
Le médecin soupira, résigné. Rien que de très prévisible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran au-dessus de sa tête et regarda le temps de route restant jusqu'à leur sortie d'hyperespace. Cinq heures et sept minutes.  
Il n'était pas du tout sûr que le capitaine survive aussi longtemps (il était déjà miraculeux qu'il ait tenu jusque là) mais ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

Alors il se redressa péniblement, passa le revers de sa main sur son front ruisselant et chassa la torpeur qui menaçait de l'envahir d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête.  
Il subissait le contre-coup du stress et de la tension de ces dernières heures mais il était hors de question qu'il se relâche. Une multitude d'autres patients attendait encore ses soins.

Un bruit de course accompagné d'un chapelet de menaces éveilla à nouveau sa vigilance.

« Fichu chat, comment peux-tu songer à voler de la nourriture dans un moment pareil ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Docteur, quand allez-vous apprendre à cette bête poilue à se comporter de manière civilisée ? Je ne le supporte plus ! »

La vision de la vieille femme courant avec son éternel couteau à la main, entièrement ensevelie sous une montagne de couvertures qui la faisait trébucher, était une apparition si inopinée en ces heures troublées que Zéro éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Certes, il s'agissait essentiellement d'une réaction nerveuse due au stress mais il était tout de même reconnaissant du divertissement offert. Sacrée bonne femme, capable de détendre les situations les plus tendues avec une innocence à peine feinte (elle abusait de ce talent, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours à bon escient). L'Arcadia pouvait être fière de la voir figurer sur son rôle d'équipage.

Reprenant une attitude professionnelle : « Miss Masu ? »

Surpris par l'absence de réponse, il leva son regard vers la cuisinière : elle était comme pétrifiée en face des deux blessés, l'air horrifié.  
Zéro comprenait sans peine ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en voyant les deux jeunes gens d'habitude si pleins de vie gésir maintenant à ses pieds. Le capitaine était le plus impressionnant : sa pâleur et sa rigidité étaient celles d'un mort.

Il toucha délicatement l'épaule de la femme :  
« Miss Masu, je vous confie la surveillance du capitaine et de Miss Kei. Veillez à ce qu'ils ne se refroidissent pas. Prévenez-moi si vous voyez la moindre évolution de leur état. »

A ces mots, la vieille femme sembla reprendre ses esprits. Avec l'aide du docteur, elle se hâta de couvrir les blessés et de les installer aussi confortablement que possible. Symboliquement, elle recouvrit Harlock de sa cape noire qu'elle avait retrouvée au pied du fauteuil de commandement.

Au moment où Zéro rassemblait ses affaires pour se rendre auprès des autres blessés, il lança à son assistante :  
« Miss Masu, le capitaine aura de meilleures chances de survie s'il reste conscient. Alors pour l'aider à lutter contre l'évanouissement et la douleur, il serait bon que vous le sollicitiez en lui parlant jusqu'à notre arrivée à la base. Notre temps de vol restant est maintenant de quatre heures et... (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran principal) cinquante-sept minutes. »

Puis, soucieux de détendre autant que faire se peut l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait sur la passerelle, il ajouta d'un ton volontairement taquin :  
« Bavarde comme vous l'êtes, parler aussi longtemps ne devrait pas être une tâche insurmontable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un projectile non identifié passa au-dessus de sa tête. L'image mentale d'un couteau lui traversa l'esprit.

« Fichu docteur, toujours à se moquer des bonnes gens ! Rassurez-vous, je ne suis plus de prime jeunesse. L'histoire de ma vie devrait largement suffire. Et si nécessaire, je passerai aux recettes de cuisine !

\- Je vous ai demandé de le tenir éveillé, pas de l'assommer avec votre verbiage inintéressant.

\- Partez vite avant que je ne me fâche vraiment ! »

Sous leurs airs bravaches, les deux protagonistes n'en menaient pas large. Se chamailler était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour se soutenir et se donner du courage dans les moments de trouble. Ils savaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre et, en cet instant, c'était la seule certitude à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher.

Zéro s'approcha une dernière fois du blessé, s'agenouilla pour lui enserrer délicatement la main.

« Tenez bon capitaine. Courage. »

Aucune réaction.  
Il n'était pas sûr que le pirate l'ait entendu mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir sans lui dire au revoir, en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne fut un adieu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On en était au clafoutis à la cerise et il était toujours vivant.

Il avait tenu à peu près stoïquement jusqu'au premier mariage de Miss Masu. A partir de ce moment, il avait commencé à s'agiter et à geindre sporadiquement.  
Quand elle en était arrivée à son troisième divorce, la douleur térébrante dans son bras était devenue intenable, au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible d'exister. Et pourtant, il était un expert en blessures en tous genres.

C'est que le garrot, en comprimant les nerfs et en provoquant un gonflement majeur du bras, avait rendu la zone excessivement sensible, au point qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être effleuré ou simplement couvert d'un drap. La pression exercée par l'attelle était tout bonnement insupportable.

A tout instant, il avait l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques surpuissantes qui se répandaient dans son corps. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, obsédante : celle d'arracher à coups d'ongles et de dents ce membre qui le torturait et qui était de toute façon certainement condamné.

La voix de son chaperon, en lui offrant une distraction sur laquelle fixer son attention, le retenait tout juste de se débattre comme un forcené et de céder à cette pulsion bestiale auto-destructrice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alerté par la vieille femme que le capitaine s'agitait, Zéro était revenu juste au moment où elle attaquait les recettes de cuisine. Il avait été plutôt agréablement surpris de trouver son patient dans un état plus ou moins stable. Critique, certes, mais stable.

A l'exception du bras (pour lequel il ne pouvait absolument rien faire dans l'immédiat si ce n'est desserrer l'attelle) et d'une tachycardie sévère provoquée par la souffrance intense, le bilan n'avait pas empiré, ce qui était une satisfaction en soi. Il n'aurait pas parié dessus !  
Si le cœur continuait à tenir bon, il avait maintenant bon espoir de le sauver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock avait reconnu la voix grave du médecin et avait senti une main épaisse se glisser dans la sienne (le doc tentait ainsi de lui offrir un peu de réconfort mais voulait surtout empêcher un geste malheureux, prêt à le maintenir s'il tentait de se débattre).

Le capitaine étreignait cette main avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait mais il ne pouvait cependant retenir des gémissements misérables lorsqu'une décharge plus virulente que les autres envahissait son système nerveux et l'emmenait au paroxysme de la douleur. Son corps se cambrait alors, tendu comme un arc, le temps que cesse l'attaque. Chacun de ces spasmes l'affaiblissait un peu plus. Pourtant, la souffrance l'aidait à rester conscient et à garder un peu de lucidité.

Il vaudrait néanmoins mieux pour lui que l'Arcadia arrive à destination avant que Miss Masu n'atteigne la recette du Zaalouk (ou que lui-même finisse par briser la main du doc : il avait senti quelques craquements sinistres).  
En temps normal, il aimait beaucoup le caviar d'aubergine préparé par la cuisinière de l'Arcadia mais il ne garantissait plus rien si le débit monocorde de la vieille femme, qui était en quelque sorte devenu sa ligne de vie, devait s'interrompre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vacherin à la vanille caramélisé.

En tendant l'oreille, il distinguait nettement le chuintement caractéristique des suspenseurs à air comprimé d'un brancard gravitationnel. Ils étaient donc arrivés. Il n'avait pas senti la sortie d'hyperespace ni la manœuvre d'approche sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte, ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel de sa part.  
Habituellement, c'était comme si l'Arcadia et son capitaine étaient en communion permanente : Harlock était capable de ressentir le moindre changement de vitesse ou de trajectoire, la moindre modification dans la course du vaisseau, même dans son sommeil. Malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient, il avait dû finir par perdre connaissance. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Il se força à ouvrir son œil unique. Un brancard était effectivement posé à ses côtés. A peu de distance, il aperçut Kei, déjà chargée sur un deuxième. Un robot médical provenant de l'unité médicale de la base spatiale les accompagnait. Une lueur d'espoir traversa l'esprit du pirate.

Morphine.

Le mot s'étrangla dans un gargouillis avant de pouvoir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais son bras droit tendu et légèrement soulevé était un geste suffisamment éloquent : une offrande à la seringue que le doc tenait dans ses mains.

Harlock avait une réelle aversion pour les médicaments, quels qu'ils soient, mais dans la situation présente, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait en recevoir trop. En cet instant, une overdose serait la bienvenue.

Il ne sentit pas l'aiguille pénétrer sous sa peau mais une vague intense de bien-être se répandit bientôt en lui.  
Il avait chaud. C'était comme s'il avait laissé son corps à terre et que son esprit s'élevait en flottant, libéré de cette enveloppe charnelle qui lui faisait office de salle de torture. Il ferma les yeux et, sous le regard compatissant du doc et de Miss Masu, poussa un soupir indécent.

Enfin...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

« Où est-il, bon sang ? Où est-il ? »

Sa blouse blanche tâchée du sang des pirates qu'il avait déjà sommairement secourus, le doc se hâtait à la recherche d'Harlock.

Dès que l'ordinateur central avait déverrouillé la porte qui le maintenait prisonnier, Zéro avait découvert avec horreur l'étendue du carnage. Il s'était lui-même occupé des blessés les plus graves, prenant des mesures qui leur permettraient de patienter puis avait laissé Miss Masu et Briggs prendre la relève. Ce dernier était un ancien infirmier militaire récemment enrôlé, il pouvait s'occuper des blessés les plus légers.  
Quant à lui, il devait absolument trouver le capitaine : les traces de sang frais qui maculaient le sol et les cloisons formaient une piste facile à suivre.

_Bon sang, il doit être dans un sale état. J'arrive, tenez bon._

Il s'arrêta brutalement au niveau du sas d'accès, embrassant la passerelle d'un regard circulaire. Pas de danger visible. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin.

_Et merde !_

Il venait de distinguer les deux pirates à terre. Il se précipita pour les secourir.  
Avec l'expérience d'un homme rompu de longue date aux champs de bataille, son cerveau évacua toute trace d'émotion pour se concentrer sur l'évaluation purement diagnostique de ses patients :

_État de choc hypovolémique avec hypotension artérielle. Altération de l'état de conscience. Risque de défaillance myocardique. Déficience respiratoire. Remplissage vasculaire immédiat requis pour assurer la survie et optimiser la fonction circulatoire puis hémostase chirurgicale des lésions hémorragiques._

Perfusions, tampons compressifs, garrot, les gestes médicaux s'enchaînaient avec une précision quasi mécanique. Il s'agissait d'une course contre la mort et la partie promettait d'être serrée.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il entendait des cris plaintifs et des gémissements. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il en était lui-même l'auteur.

Les mains expertes du doc s'affairaient sur son corps, le déshabillaient, localisaient les blessures, évaluaient la gravité de son état. Une perfusion avait déjà été placée au creux de son bras droit pour compenser la perte de sang et tenter de rétablir un remplissage artériel suffisant.

Malgré la délicatesse que le praticien mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, chaque soin qu'il lui prodiguait envoyait de nouvelles ondes de douleur à travers son corps meurtri. Au moins, cela contribuait à le maintenir conscient. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Avec effort, il parvint à articuler : « Kei ?

\- Ne parlez pas capitaine, gardez vos forces. Miss Kei a une méchante plaie à la tête. Elle souffre visiblement d'un traumatisme crânien sévère et est toujours inconsciente. Sa vie ne semble pas en danger dans l'immédiat, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. »

_Pas en danger dans l'immédiat_.

Harlock soupira de soulagement et chercha la jeune femme du regard. Elle était allongée non loin de lui, l'air paisible et toujours aussi belle. Si elle n'avait eu la chevelure teintée de sang, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

Sans quitter la navigatrice du regard, il interrogea Zéro d'une voix vide, comme si la réponse était dénuée d'intérêt : « Diagnostic ? »

Pour tout autre que le capitaine, le doc aurait atténué la gravité du tableau afin de ne pas inquiéter le blessé mais Harlock n'était pas un patient ordinaire. Il exigeait toujours la vérité, aussi dure à entendre soit-elle.

« J'ai dû garrotter votre bras gauche, l'os est en miettes et l'hémorragie trop importante. Si je ne peux opérer rapidement, il sera perdu. Pour le shrapnel, les éclats limitent le saignement. Mieux vaut ne pas toucher dans l'immédiat. L'épaule est stable. La plaie à la cuisse ne présente pas de danger. La blessure à la poitrine est la plus inquiétante. L'épanchement sanguin au niveau du poumon nécessite une ligature immédiate et un drainage ou vous risquez de mourir étouffé. »

Harlock serra les dents pour ne pas crier lorsque le doc enserra le bras brisé dans une attelle. Par ailleurs, il avait suffisamment d'expérience en terme de blessures pour savoir que la pose du garrot allait rapidement provoquer des élancements cuisants qui ne feraient qu'empirer.

Le souffle court et les traits crispés, il demanda encore : « Pronostic... de... survie ?

\- Le pronostic vital est engagé. Je dois absolument stopper ces hémorragies mais la plupart du matériel médical a été détruit. Votre seule chance est de tenir jusqu'à l'îlot de l'ombre morte où je pourrai vous opérer. En attendant, je vais devoir ligaturer et cautériser vos plaies avec du matériel de fortune. J'aimerais pouvoir vous endormir mais je n'ai plus d'anesthésiques : anéantis lors de l'incendie. J'ai bien peur que l'injection des derniers analgésiques que j'ai réussi à sauver ne suffisent pas mais ça devrait tout de même vous soulager un peu. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Carter, jeune ingénieur électronique talentueux, toute nouvelle recrue et l'un des rares pirates à avoir réchappé indemne de la bataille.

« Vous avez réussi à faire ce que je vous avais demandé ?

\- Oui, Doc. J'ai pris le générateur de l'un des robots de maintenance que j'ai transformé pour qu'il délivre un courant à haute fréquence. Où est-ce que je le pose ?

\- Derrière moi, ce sera parfait. Ma pince à clamper servira d'électrode. Placez-vous à la tête du capitaine et maintenez-le fermement, une main sur le torse et l'autre sur la hanche. »

Harlock sembla accorder quelque intérêt à cet échange de paroles. « Vous voulez m'électrocuter ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, capitaine !  
Je vais ligaturer les vaisseaux sanguins sectionnés puis cautériser les bords de la plaie. L'électrocoagulation est sans danger. Le courant en haute fréquence va juste délivrer une forte chaleur qui va carboniser les cellules que je toucherai avec l'électrode et stopper l'hémorragie. Bien sûr, ça va chauffer un peu...  
Carter, je compte sur vous. Capitaine, il faut absolument que vous restiez immobile. »

_Chauffer un peu, quel euphémisme..._, pensa Harlock qui, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur, ne put s'empêcher de bondir au contact du métal. Ce geste malheureux entraîna un mouvement de toux qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

« Dieu du ciel, ne bougez pas ! », rugit Zéro.

Facile à dire. Son poumon était rempli de sang, il avait l'impression de se noyer. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se jeta sur le côté pour recracher le liquide qui l'étouffait. La souffrance fut si aiguë et soudaine qu'il en oublia un instant de respirer, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et il retomba dans les bras de Carter, inerte.

D'une voix douce mais d'où sourdait l'impatience, le doc s'adressa à son aide :  
« Carter, remettez-le en place. »

Choqué, secoué de sanglots, le jeune pirate ne semblait pas réagir. Il tenait toujours dans ses bras son capitaine qui semblait aussi inanimé qu'une poupée de chiffons.

« Allons, courage mon garçon, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

A ces mots, Carter se secoua et finit par s'exécuter. Avec d'infinies précautions, il retourna soigneusement son supérieur et replaça ses mains pour le bloquer au sol.

Zéro reprit alors méthodiquement son travail, ligaturant d'abord les vaisseaux les plus importants en les pinçant et en laissant la chaleur agir puis, par petites touches rapides, il cautérisa les tissus alentour. Si l'hémorragie n'était pas tout à fait stoppée, elle était au moins en grande partie jugulée.  
Quand la plaie à la poitrine fut traitée, il déposa un drain puis il s'attaqua aux nombreuses autres blessures qui recouvraient le corps d'Harlock. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement hormis les gestes méthodiques du doc. Son patient montrait à nouveau quelques signes de conscience mais était encore trop hébété pour se débattre, ce qui simplifiait son travail dans l'immédiat.  
La tension était palpable et le silence oppressant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock se tenait maintenant immobile. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures que le docteur s'acharnait à martyriser son corps meurtri. Pourtant, la douleur semblait plus lointaine. Il lui était plus facile d'y résister.  
Peut-être s'était-il habitué ? Plus vraisemblablement, il s'affaiblissait.

Seul son bras gauche continuait de se manifester avec insistance : il était le siège de vagues de douleur de plus en plus intenses et fréquentes. Cela devenait insupportable.  
Il suait à grosses gouttes mais il avait terriblement froid au plus profond de son être.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enfin ce fut fini. Zéro était fourbu.

Libéré de sa tâche, son jeune assistant s'éloigna alors de toute urgence et vomit bruyamment dans un coin. Le docteur le regarda avec compassion. Cette bataille avait été son baptême du feu et pour une première expérience, la jeune recrue avait été gâtée.

Mieux valait l'abrutir de travail pour lui éviter de trop penser :  
« Carter, dites à Miss Masu de me rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse surveiller les deux blessés. Qu'elle amène autant de couvertures qu'elle peut en porter. Puis restez auprès de Briggs et donnez-lui un coup de main. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'élança au pas de course.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Zéro se remit au travail. Il pansa du mieux qu'il le put le corps du blessé, attardant son regard sur le membre garrotté : les chairs situées en aval étaient déjà fortement tuméfiées et violacées et le bras gonflé, signes évidents d'une thrombose.  
Le médecin soupira, résigné. Rien que de très prévisible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran au-dessus de sa tête et regarda le temps de route restant jusqu'à leur sortie d'hyperespace. Cinq heures et sept minutes.  
Il n'était pas du tout sûr que le capitaine survive aussi longtemps (il était déjà miraculeux qu'il ait tenu jusque là) mais ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

Alors il se redressa péniblement, passa le revers de sa main sur son front ruisselant et chassa la torpeur qui menaçait de l'envahir d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête.  
Il subissait le contre-coup du stress et de la tension de ces dernières heures mais il était hors de question qu'il se relâche. Une multitude d'autres patients attendait encore ses soins.

Un bruit de course accompagné d'un chapelet de menaces éveilla à nouveau sa vigilance.

« Fichu chat, comment peux-tu songer à voler de la nourriture dans un moment pareil ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Docteur, quand allez-vous apprendre à cette bête poilue à se comporter de manière civilisée ? Je ne le supporte plus ! »

La vision de la vieille femme courant avec son éternel couteau à la main, entièrement ensevelie sous une montagne de couvertures qui la faisait trébucher, était une apparition si inopinée en ces heures troublées que Zéro éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Certes, il s'agissait essentiellement d'une réaction nerveuse due au stress mais il était tout de même reconnaissant du divertissement offert. Sacrée bonne femme, capable de détendre les situations les plus tendues avec une innocence à peine feinte (elle abusait de ce talent, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours à bon escient). L'Arcadia pouvait être fière de la voir figurer sur son rôle d'équipage.

Reprenant une attitude professionnelle : « Miss Masu ? »

Surpris par l'absence de réponse, il leva son regard vers la cuisinière : elle était comme pétrifiée en face des deux blessés, l'air horrifié.  
Zéro comprenait sans peine ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en voyant les deux jeunes gens d'habitude si pleins de vie gésir maintenant à ses pieds. Le capitaine était le plus impressionnant : sa pâleur et sa rigidité étaient celles d'un mort.

Il toucha délicatement l'épaule de la femme :  
« Miss Masu, je vous confie la surveillance du capitaine et de Miss Kei. Veillez à ce qu'ils ne se refroidissent pas. Prévenez-moi si vous voyez la moindre évolution de leur état. »

A ces mots, la vieille femme sembla reprendre ses esprits. Avec l'aide du docteur, elle se hâta de couvrir les blessés et de les installer aussi confortablement que possible. Symboliquement, elle recouvrit Harlock de sa cape noire qu'elle avait retrouvée au pied du fauteuil de commandement.

Au moment où Zéro rassemblait ses affaires pour se rendre auprès des autres blessés, il lança à son assistante :  
« Miss Masu, le capitaine aura de meilleures chances de survie s'il reste conscient. Alors pour l'aider à lutter contre l'évanouissement et la douleur, il serait bon que vous le sollicitiez en lui parlant jusqu'à notre arrivée à la base. Notre temps de vol restant est maintenant de quatre heures et... (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran principal) cinquante-sept minutes. »

Puis, soucieux de détendre autant que faire se peut l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait sur la passerelle, il ajouta d'un ton volontairement taquin :  
« Bavarde comme vous l'êtes, parler aussi longtemps ne devrait pas être une tâche insurmontable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un projectile non identifié passa au-dessus de sa tête. L'image mentale d'un couteau lui traversa l'esprit.

« Fichu docteur, toujours à se moquer des bonnes gens ! Rassurez-vous, je ne suis plus de prime jeunesse. L'histoire de ma vie devrait largement suffire. Et si nécessaire, je passerai aux recettes de cuisine !

\- Je vous ai demandé de le tenir éveillé, pas de l'assommer avec votre verbiage inintéressant.

\- Partez vite avant que je ne me fâche vraiment ! »

Sous leurs airs bravaches, les deux protagonistes n'en menaient pas large. Se chamailler était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour se soutenir et se donner du courage dans les moments de trouble. Ils savaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre et, en cet instant, c'était la seule certitude à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher.

Zéro s'approcha une dernière fois du blessé, s'agenouilla pour lui enserrer délicatement la main.

« Tenez bon capitaine. Courage. »

Aucune réaction.  
Il n'était pas sûr que le pirate l'ait entendu mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir sans lui dire au revoir, en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne fut un adieu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On en était au clafoutis à la cerise et il était toujours vivant.

Il avait tenu à peu près stoïquement jusqu'au premier mariage de Miss Masu. A partir de ce moment, il avait commencé à s'agiter et à geindre sporadiquement.  
Quand elle en était arrivée à son troisième divorce, la douleur térébrante dans son bras était devenue intenable, au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible d'exister. Et pourtant, il était un expert en blessures en tous genres.

C'est que le garrot, en comprimant les nerfs et en provoquant un gonflement majeur du bras, avait rendu la zone excessivement sensible, au point qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être effleuré ou simplement couvert d'un drap. La pression exercée par l'attelle était tout bonnement insupportable.

A tout instant, il avait l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques surpuissantes qui se répandaient dans son corps. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, obsédante : celle d'arracher à coups d'ongles et de dents ce membre qui le torturait et qui était de toute façon certainement condamné.

La voix de son chaperon, en lui offrant une distraction sur laquelle fixer son attention, le retenait tout juste de se débattre comme un forcené et de céder à cette pulsion bestiale auto-destructrice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alerté par la vieille femme que le capitaine s'agitait, Zéro était revenu juste au moment où elle attaquait les recettes de cuisine. Il avait été plutôt agréablement surpris de trouver son patient dans un état plus ou moins stable. Critique, certes, mais stable.

A l'exception du bras (pour lequel il ne pouvait absolument rien faire dans l'immédiat si ce n'est desserrer l'attelle) et d'une tachycardie sévère provoquée par la souffrance intense, le bilan n'avait pas empiré, ce qui était une satisfaction en soi. Il n'aurait pas parié dessus !  
Si le cœur continuait à tenir bon, il avait maintenant bon espoir de le sauver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock avait reconnu la voix grave du médecin et avait senti une main épaisse se glisser dans la sienne (le doc tentait ainsi de lui offrir un peu de réconfort mais voulait surtout empêcher un geste malheureux, prêt à le maintenir s'il tentait de se débattre).

Le capitaine étreignait cette main avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait mais il ne pouvait cependant retenir des gémissements misérables lorsqu'une décharge plus virulente que les autres envahissait son système nerveux et l'emmenait au paroxysme de la douleur. Son corps se cambrait alors, tendu comme un arc, le temps que cesse l'attaque. Chacun de ces spasmes l'affaiblissait un peu plus. Pourtant, la souffrance l'aidait à rester conscient et à garder un peu de lucidité.

Il vaudrait néanmoins mieux pour lui que l'Arcadia arrive à destination avant que Miss Masu n'atteigne la recette du Zaalouk (ou que lui-même finisse par briser la main du doc : il avait senti quelques craquements sinistres).  
En temps normal, il aimait beaucoup le caviar d'aubergine préparé par la cuisinière de l'Arcadia mais il ne garantissait plus rien si le débit monocorde de la vieille femme, qui était en quelque sorte devenu sa ligne de vie, devait s'interrompre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vacherin à la vanille caramélisé.

En tendant l'oreille, il distinguait nettement le chuintement caractéristique des suspenseurs à air comprimé d'un brancard gravitationnel. Ils étaient donc arrivés. Il n'avait pas senti la sortie d'hyperespace ni la manœuvre d'approche sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte, ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel de sa part.

Habituellement, c'était comme si l'Arcadia et son capitaine étaient en communion permanente : Harlock était capable de ressentir le moindre changement de vitesse ou de trajectoire, la moindre modification dans la course du vaisseau, même dans son sommeil. Malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient, il avait dû finir par perdre connaissance. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Il se força à ouvrir son œil unique. Un brancard était effectivement posé à ses côtés. A peu de distance, il aperçut Kei, déjà chargée sur un deuxième. Un robot médical provenant de l'unité médicale de la base spatiale les accompagnait. Une lueur d'espoir traversa l'esprit du pirate.

Morphine.

Le mot s'étrangla dans un gargouillis avant de pouvoir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais son bras droit tendu et légèrement soulevé était un geste suffisamment éloquent : une offrande à la seringue que le doc tenait dans ses mains.

Harlock avait une réelle aversion pour les médicaments, quels qu'ils soient, mais dans la situation présente, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait en recevoir trop. En cet instant, une overdose serait la bienvenue.

Il ne sentit pas l'aiguille pénétrer sous sa peau mais une vague intense de bien-être se répandit bientôt en lui.  
Il avait chaud. C'était comme s'il avait laissé son corps à terre et que son esprit s'élevait en flottant, libéré de cette enveloppe charnelle qui lui faisait office de salle de torture. Il ferma les yeux et, sous le regard compatissant du doc et de Miss Masu, poussa un soupir indécent.

Enfin...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

La porte du Metal Bloody Saloon s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Ma parole, mais... c'est Miimé ? Et ne serait-ce pas le jeune Tadashi ? Quel bon vent vous amène dans le coin ? Je parie que vous êtes venus faire provision d'alcool ! Et qui est cette adorable fillette qui fait sa timide ? Pourquoi le gamin n'est-il pas avec vous ? »

Le patron du bar était un Octodian, un extra-terrestre doté de huit bras et doué d'une taille et d'une force peu communes. Bobsdqildjavlb était son nom. Mais comme quasi aucun humain n'était capable de le prononcer, il avait sans grand regret adopté le patronyme de Bob.

Nul à bord de l'Arcadia ne connaissait la nature exacte des relations qu'il entretenait avec Harlock mais il était évident qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Très bien, même. Les hommes étaient toujours stupéfaits de la familiarité avec laquelle le géant s'adressait à leur supérieur.  
Oser l'appeler « gamin » devant son équipage !  
Connaissant l'ego et le tempérament irascible de leur capitaine, le fait que le barman soit toujours en vie restait un parfait mystère.

L'Octodian était un célibataire endurci et, pour meubler le silence de sa solitude, il avait pris l'habitude de beaucoup parler. Tout à son enthousiasme de bientôt revoir le jeune pirate, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que ses interlocuteurs observaient un mutisme complet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec son avalanche de questions et qu'il prit le temps de les regarder avec attention qu'il comprit que la situation était grave.

« Où est-il ? »

Miimé secoua la tête, Tadashi baissa les yeux.

Bob eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Il fallait qu'il sache. Et vite.  
Mais pas au milieu des oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient toujours dans ce genre de bar.

Il fit signe au trio. « Suivez-moi. »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zéro s'avachit dans un fauteuil et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il en avait terminé.

Derrière la baie vitrée, le capitaine reposait sur un lit, relié à d'innombrables machines. Il était dans un triste état, disparaissait à moitié sous les bandages mais il était vivant. Il était tombé dans un coma léger pendant l'opération mais ses paramètres vitaux étaient stables.  
Son cœur, après s'être arrêté brièvement en début d'intervention, était reparti rapidement et continuait de battre, faiblement certes, mais avec une régularité de bonne augure. La tension restait basse à cause de l'hémorragie importante qu'il avait subie mais remontait lentement.

L'aiguille plantée dans son bras diffusait entre autre des doses massives d'antibiotiques mais le timing avait été serré : les fluides internes qui s'étaient répandus dans l'abdomen et le thorax avaient provoqué un début de septicémie et la température interne du pirate avoisinait les 41°C à leur arrivée sur l'îlot.

Le poumon gauche avait été suturé, les côtes guériraient avec le temps. Le foie, la rate et un rein avaient été légèrement atteints par le shrapnel mais il n'y avait pas eu d'hémorragies importantes ni de complications opératoires.

Comme il s'y attendait, le bras garrotté lui avait donné beaucoup de mal : aucune chirurgie reconstructive n'aurait pu sauver la partie de l'humérus qui avait été pulvérisée. Il avait fallu la remplacer par une prothèse, intervention qui restait délicate même si elle était devenue de pratique courante.  
Il avait également dû couper une bonne partie des chairs périphériques de la plaie, trop nécrosées pour être sauvées. Les zones de dégénérescence nerveuse étaient étendues, de même pour les fibres musculaires qui avaient été comprimées sous le garrot. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour retrouver des fonctions sensitives et motrices normales. Des séquelles permanentes étaient possibles et probables.  
Ça n'allait pas plaire au capitaine à son réveil.

Zéro étouffa un bâillement en entendant la cuisinière venir aux nouvelles.  
Mmmm. Le délicieux fumet d'un café fraîchement moulu vint lui chatouiller les narines.

« Miss Masu, vous êtes un ange. L'Arcadia serait perdue sans vous. »

La vieille femme gloussa de plaisir. « Alors, quelles nouvelles de notre capitaine ?

\- Physiquement, sauf complications postopératoires, il devrait s'en sortir. Il est fortement anémié et ses blessures seront longues à guérir : il sera hors-service pour plusieurs mois. La question est de savoir quand il se réveillera. Et dans quel état mental il sera : après cet épisode hautement traumatisant, on est en droit de s'attendre à des séquelles psychologiques. Enfin, il sera toujours temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. »

Le doc finit bruyamment son café et se leva. « Bien, je dois aller m'occuper des autres patients. »

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il dût se raccrocher au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, le temps que les murs de la chambre cessent de tanguer. La cuisinière se précipita à ses côtés.

« Doc, vous devez vous reposer. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi, ni même mangé ? »

Le médecin eut un geste évasif.  
Depuis que le capitaine avait récupéré Mayu sur la Planète des Jumelles, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse qu'il en avait perdu le cours du temps.

« Aucune idée.

\- Dites-donc, je me souviens fort bien vous avoir vu droguer le capitaine à son insu lorsqu'il refusait de s'arrêter malgré l'épuisement et le surmenage. Méfiez-vous que je ne vous réserve le même traitement ! »

Zéro rit doucement.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je vous rappelle que je suis le seul à posséder les clés du compartiment à médicaments. Et il est impossible que je me repose dans l'immédiat : Sabu, Kriegs et Parson doivent être opérés dans les plus brefs délais. Mais je vous promets que j'irai me coucher dès que j'aurai fini de m'occuper de ces trois patients. Briggs et les robots médicaux devraient pouvoir gérer seuls les autres cas.  
Et je veux bien que vous m'apportiez une collation. Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je me sens affamé ! »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... J'arrive ! »

Mayu avait réussi à entraîner un Tadashi réticent dans une partie de cache-cache. L'arrière-boutique du Metal Bloody Saloon où s'entreposaient cartons et tonneaux d'alcools en tous genres leur offrait un espace de jeu de choix.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, assis au comptoir du bar encore vide à cette heure matinale, Miimé et Bob discutaient à voix basse. Ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles d'Harlock et leur inquiétude ne cessait de grandir.

Jusqu'à présent, leurs tentatives pour contacter l'Arcadia avaient échoué. Miimé voulait croire que ce silence était le signe que les pirates avaient réussi à regagner l'îlot de l'ombre morte dont le système de camouflage interdisait toute communication avec l'extérieur.  
Par ailleurs, si le vaisseau avait succombé, la nouvelle se serait aussitôt répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Le fait qu'aucune rumeur ne leur soit parvenue leur procurait un certain réconfort qui les aidait à supporter l'angoisse de cette attente.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! Elle était pas terrible ta cachette ! »

Le rire enfantin réussit à leur arracher un sourire. Au moins, la petite Mayu avait repris goût à la vie. C'était déjà beaucoup.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Bien, je vous laisse. »

Zéro finissait sa tournée matinale. Il venait tout juste de quitter le capitaine et l'avait laissé en compagnie d'Emeraldas.  
La femme pirate les avait rejoints la veille sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte, soit trois jours seulement après leur arrivée. Elle disait avoir reçu un message de détresse de l'Arcadia peu de temps après la bataille.

Le doc ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible : à ce moment, les rares personnes à bord encore en état d'utiliser la radio avaient d'autres chats à fouetter et les communications étaient impossibles depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la sécurité de leur abri.  
Juste un mystère de plus. Depuis les derniers affrontements, il avait vu tellement d'événements étranges que plus rien désormais ne devrait l'étonner. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que l'ordinateur avait agi de sa propre initiative ?

En tout cas, les pirates en état de s'intéresser à leur situation présente étaient soulagés de la présence du Queen Emeraldas à leurs côtés. Ils se savaient particulièrement vulnérables tant que l'Arcadia n'aurait pas été remise en état et que leur capitaine n'aurait pas repris du service.

Les réparations promettaient d'être très longues. D'autant qu'ils manquaient déjà cruellement de pièces de rechange et que le nombre incroyable de blessés impliquait une grave pénurie de main d'œuvre humaine. Les droïdes et les stocks du Queen mis à leur disposition étaient grandement bienvenus.

De plus, Yattaran restait le seul officier plus ou moins valide à bord et la charge qui lui incombait était trop lourde pour un seul homme, qui plus est blessé. Avoir Emeraldas pour assurer l'intérim du commandement était une aide précieuse, même si l'équipage aurait besoin de retrouver son capitaine légitime au plus vite.

Et ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Depuis qu'il avait été opéré trois jours plus tôt, Harlock n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance même si son état physique s'était sensiblement amélioré. Aucun indice ne permettait de dire quand il se réveillerait et cette incertitude pesait sur tous les esprits comme une épée de Damoclès.

C'était sans compter que leur second lieutenant était elle aussi toujours inconsciente. Le traumatisme crânien qu'elle avait subi avait été plus grave que le doc ne l'avait pensé dans un premier temps. Allongée devant lui, Kei était immobile sur le lit qu'elle occupait à l'infirmerie, plongée dans un coma profond.  
Zéro reposa en soupirant la petite main délicate sur le drap immaculé.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait examinée, il avait espéré un miracle mais jusqu'à présent, en vain. Les EECG révélaient une activité cérébrale en régression. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'enfonçait. Les chances de la voir se réveiller un jour diminuaient.

Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre eux. De toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues à bord du vaisseau pirate, il n'avait certainement jamais connu de situation aussi critique. Le docteur se secoua pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Chaque petit progrès était déjà une grande victoire. Il fallait garder espoir.  
Il reprit le cours de sa tournée.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Cette grille noire, il la connaissait. Il s'était déjà retrouvé coincé derrière ces mêmes barreaux lorsqu'il avait failli succomber à l'attaque d'un parasite Goa'uld._

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était du bon côté de la barrière. Le côté des vivants._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_

_C'est alors qu'il remarqua au loin une silhouette familière à la chevelure blonde qui errait sans conviction. Elle semblait perdue._

_« Kei, par ici ! »_

_La jeune fille ne tourna pas la tête et continua de s'éloigner de lui. Apparemment, elle ne l'entendait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être invisible. Après tout, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment là._

_Alors il sut ce qu'il avait à faire._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La scène avait changé. Cet endroit aussi il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

L'infirmerie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Docteur ! Docteur ! Venez-vite ! »

Une voix pressante bien connue le fit sursauter. Le ton d'urgence qu'il y décelait convainquit le doc qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave : Eméraldas n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien.  
Des bruits inquiétants lui parvinrent dès qu'il fut à proximité de la chambre d'Harlock.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? »

A priori, Harlock et son homologue féminin étaient en train de se battre.  
Non. Impossible. Il y avait forcément erreur.  
Rectification : le capitaine attaquait Eméraldas. L'hypothèse était à peine plus satisfaisante.

« Docteur, j'arrive à peine à le tenir. Il a ouvert les yeux sans crier gare et n'arrête pas de dire que Kei a besoin de lui. Qu'il doit aller à son secours. Il semble possédé par l'idée de la rejoindre.

\- Capitaine, vous m'entendez ? Capitaine, reprenez-vous. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous me reconnaissez ? Capitaine, calmez-vous, par pitié. Vous êtes grièvement blessé, vous ne devez surtout pas bouger. »

Zéro aurait aussi bien pu parler à un mur vu le peu d'effet que ses paroles avaient sur le forcené.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre d'hallucinations, il faut absolument le tranquilliser avant qu'il n'aggrave son état. » Emeraldas se contenta d'acquiescer.

Il prit la seringue de sédatif qui était posée à proximité du lit (précaution qui était devenue une habitude depuis qu'il était devenu le médecin de ce patient particulièrement récalcitrant).

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, capitaine. »

Il injecta le produit. L'effet fut instantané.

« Non, Doc, pitié. Elle a besoin de... » Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son œil se referma et il cessa bientôt de s'agiter.

_Doc ? Pitié ? S'il m'a reconnu, alors, cette histoire avec Miss Kei...?_

Il venait tout juste de quitter la jeune femme en question et n'avait décelé aucune évolution de son état. Non, ce devait bien être une hallucination.

Incapable de statuer dans l'immédiat, et même si les sédatifs devaient agir encore plusieurs heures, il décida à tout hasard de sangler le patient à son lit pendant son absence. Avec le capitaine, on n'était jamais trop prudent...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bordel, Doc, c'était vraiment pas le moment de m'assommer. Mais pourquoi personne ne veut-il jamais m'écouter ?  
Kei. Il faut que je me réveille. Allez, un petit effort._

Harlock luttait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes pour ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la tête qui tournait dangereusement et il avait un mal fou à se souvenir pourquoi il devait reprendre connaissance.

_Kei a besoin de toi. Lève-toi. Kei a besoin de toi. Lève-toi_.

Il se répétait ces paroles en boucle comme un leitmotiv. Il fallait qu'il y arrive.  
Malgré l'effet du calmant, il parvint à retrouver un minimum de lucidité.

Étape numéro un : se débarrasser de ses liens.

Comme d'habitude, les sangles étaient un peu lâches (à son grand soulagement, le doc, de peur de rendre la contention trop inconfortable, ne s'était jamais résolu à les serrer suffisamment). Il parvint à dégager son bras droit. Puis au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à défaire les liens qui enserraient son torse, dégagea son bras gauche de la lourde attelle qui l'immobilisait et acheva ainsi de se libérer.

Étape numéro 2 : se mettre débout.

Pour ça, encore fallait-il déjà réussir à s'asseoir. C'était pas gagné !

Après quelques essais infructueux, il opta finalement pour la seule option qui lui restait : se jeter à terre.  
Heureusement pour lui, la morphine qui courait toujours à haute dose dans ses veines le rendait beaucoup moins réceptif au niveau sensoriel. Son corps enregistra la douleur aiguë mais son cerveau ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Il supporta donc sa chute avec un relatif stoïcisme.

Étape numéro 3 : aller jusqu'à la chambre de Kei.

Il lui sembla que cela prenait une éternité. Au rythme où il avançait, il allait forcément être repéré par quelqu'un avant d'avoir pu atteindre son objectif. Apparemment, la chance était avec lui (si on pouvait parler de chance dans son état...). Il mit un temps infini pour ramper jusqu'au lit de son lieutenant visible de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée mais il y parvint sans avoir été rattrapé.

Étape numéro 4 : réveiller Kei avant qu'elle ne s'aventure trop loin sur le chemin des morts.

Elle l'avait une fois déjà sauvé après qu'il ait été empoisonné par un parasite Goa'uld. Il devait être capable d'en faire autant.

« Kei ! Écoute ma voix ! Je connais le chemin que tu suis. C'est la mort qui t'attend au bout. Si tu continues, il sera bientôt trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta d'une voix plus feutrée :  
« Kei, reviens, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai déjà perdu tant d'êtres aimés, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre également... Reviens Kei, laisse-toi guider par ma voix.

Kei ! Kei ! »

Il mit dans ces paroles toute la ferveur qu'il put trouver en lui, les répéta jusqu'à ce que ses forces ne l'abandonnent tout à fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait réussi à se faire entendre.  
Alors il se laissa tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il avait réussi à se hisser pour pouvoir parler à la jeune femme.

_Aïe ! _L'effet des drogues était en train de s'estomper.

Une fois à terre, il ne fit plus aucune tentative pour bouger. Le docteur allait l'assassiner quand il le trouverait mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.  
Il ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_« Kei ! Kei !»_

_Les mots du pirate se transformèrent en un joli papillon rouge. Celui-là même qui était apparu à Harlock la première fois qu'il était venu en ce lieu. Celui qui l'avait guidé pour le ramener à la vie._

_Le papillon s'élança à travers la lande désertique en direction de la jeune femme._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Merde, merde et merde ! Bordel ! Je jure que je vais le tuer de mes propres mains ! »

Zéro était dans une colère noire.  
Quand il avait constaté que le lit du pirate était vide, il avait failli faire une attaque. Comment le capitaine pouvait-il ainsi résister aux sédatifs dans son état ? Et pourquoi jugeait-il toujours nécessaire de ruiner ses efforts pour le soigner ? C'était à en pleurer de rage.  
En tout cas, inutile de chercher, il ne se doutait que trop bien de l'endroit où il retrouverait son patient.

Jurons et insultes résonnaient dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie sans interruption. Le doc n'était d'ordinaire pas un personnage grossier mais sa patience était tout à fait épuisée.  
A la vue du capitaine étendu par terre, inconscient, il faillit rebrousser chemin. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait endurer, tout médecin qu'il fût. Et cette dernière folie n'était pas loin de le faire renoncer.

Il fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux, tapa du pied pour faire bonne mesure puis jura. « Foutu serment d'Hippocrate ! »

Puis il s'avança vers le pirate et le plaça sur un brancard avec sensiblement moins de douceur que d'habitude.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_La jeune femme observait le papillon qui s'était posé délicatement sur sa main. Soudain, celui-ci reprit son envol, virevolta avec insistance autour de sa tête puis s'éloigna doucement. Alors qu'elle s'engageait à sa suite, elle perçut faiblement un écho porté par le vent._

_« Kei, Kei !»_

_Au loin, elle distingua un portail aux barreaux épais. De l'autre côté, quelqu'un lui faisait signe et semblait l'appeler. Elle aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre toutes.  
Elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea résolument vers la barrière qui s'entrouvrit à son approche._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

«Capitaine ? C'est toi ?

\- …... »

Zéro porta les mains à son cœur. Le choc le força à s'asseoir par terre.

_Cette voix, ce ne peut quand même pas être Miss Kei ?_

« Doc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Plus de doute possible. C'était un miracle, à moins que...

* * *

_Note : Le papillon rouge, la plaine désertique et le parasite Goa'uld (parasite extraterrestre ayant besoin d'un hôte humain pour survivre) proviennent de Stargate Arcadia, la fic écrite par Aerendir Linaewen. Si ce n'est déjà fait, je vous en recommande la lecture !_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Les yeux grand ouverts, il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Depuis que le doc l'avait récupéré dans la chambre de Kei, il n'avait pas prononcé une parole ni fait le moindre geste. Il n'avait pas même cherché à s'enfuir. Il semblait qu'il ne reconnaissait personne.  
Trois jours qu'il n'était qu'un corps vide, sans âme, ne répondant à aucune sollicitation.

« Il a trop supporté, sa raison n'en peut plus. C'est un cas typique de TSPT, ou Trouble de Stress Post-traumatique, qui dans son cas se manifeste par des symptômes d'évitement et d'engourdissement émotionnel.

Si le temps ne suffit pas à le sortir de cette apathie défensive, il faudra peut-être envisager un traitement aux électrochocs. A moins qu'un nouveau choc émotionnel suffisamment violent ne l'oblige à sortir de sa carapace.  
De toute façon, pour l'instant, il est encore trop tôt pour prendre une quelconque décision. Les perfusions continuent d'alimenter son corps. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et espérer. »

Zéro sortit de la chambre, laissant Kei continuer de fixer avec tristesse le visage inexpressif de son capitaine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bordel, je suis où, là ?_

_Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde étrange pour la première fois, Harlock avait en vain cherché un indice expliquant sa présence ici. C'était un endroit inquiétant.  
__Le seul objet sur lequel il pouvait poser ses yeux était une énorme bougie posée à même le sol. Le reste n'était que vide matériel absolu. Autour de lui, le faible halo diffusé par la flamme formait comme une hémisphère de lumière. Au-delà, c'étaient les ténèbres._

_Il s'était approché du bord et avait constaté avec surprise que celui-ci était matérialisé par des parois solides et transparentes. Il en avait fait plusieurs fois le tour complet mais n'avait trouvé ni porte ni issue. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : il était prisonnier d'une cloche en verre. _

_« Holà, vous m'entendez ? Hey, y'a quelqu'un ? »_

_Il avait appelé, hurlé, juré pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé une éternité dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'hypothétiques geôliers mais nul ne s'était manifesté. Il avait tenté de casser les murs de sa prison, s'était jeté comme un forcené sur la paroi de verre mais rien n'y avait fait. Résigné, il avait fini par capituler._

_Il se sentait perdu et ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait été grièvement blessé au cours de la bataille avec l'armada sylvidre. Cela, il en était sûr.  
__Et pourtant, toute trace de ses blessures avait disparu. C'était comme s'il avait avait rêvé le combat. Ou bien était-il en train de rêver en ce moment même ?_

_Tout cela était absurde. Si Miimé avait été présente, il aurait pu croire à un voyage astral. Il en avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la désagréable expérience mais toujours il avait senti la présence de la Jurassienne à ses côtés.  
__Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il était désespérément seul._

_Assis à même le sol, les bras resserrés autour de ses genoux et le regard absent, Harlock fixait la flamme devant lui de peur que le néant alentour ne l'engloutisse. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. _

_\- Merde, c'était quoi, ça ?_

_Un éclair avait jailli soudain au-dessus de sa tête et se propageait le long des parois. Le bruit puissant de l'impact résonnait encore dans le silence ambiant.  
__Alerté, le pirate s'était aussitôt mis en garde, prêt à se défendre. Un long moment s'écoula.  
__Plus rien._

_Juste comme il allait finalement relâcher sa vigilance, un autre éclair apparut, suivi encore d'un autre. Bientôt, ce fut un véritable orage qui éclata à l'extérieur de la bulle de verre. Les arcs d'énergie se propageaient à la surface du bouclier à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Combien de temps encore cet écran protecteur qui lui servait de prison allait-il tenir ?_

_Assourdi par le vacarme, il ne perçut pas tout de suite les sons inquiétants qui s'étaient mêlés au brouhaha général. Pourtant, un sifflement plus fort que les autres finit par capter son attention. On aurait dit... un animal en colère. Et il n'était pas seul.  
__S'il devait en croire ses oreilles, il y avait à l'extérieur une colonie entière de ces créatures non identifiées et c'était apparemment le choc de leurs attaques sur le bouclier qui était la source des éclairs. Il n'arrivait pas à les apercevoir tant l'obscurité était épaisse à l'extérieur de la bulle mais au vu des cris stridents et hurlements qui lui parvenaient, il ne pouvait douter de leurs intentions belliqueuses._

_Il était seul et sans armes. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si la barrière venait à céder._

_« Bande de lâches, montrez-vous ! Mais qu'êtes-vous à la fin ?_

_\- Les fantômes de ton passé. »_

_Hein ? Harlock n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait entendu une voix lui parler. Et pas n'importe quelle voix. On aurait dit... Oui, il en était presque sûr.  
__Mais c'était impossible bien sûr._

_« Tochiro, c'est toi ? »_

_Un rire qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous répondit à sa question cependant que la silhouette de son ami le plus cher, disparu prématurément, se matérialisait progressivement devant lui. Fidèle à lui-même, il était vêtu de son éternel manteau marron rapiécé et son large chapeau lui cachait entièrement le visage.  
__Quand il releva la tête, il arborait un sourire éclatant._

_« Quel est ce prodige ? Tochiro, explique-moi. Tu es censé être mort. Comment... ?_

_\- Harlock, je suis ravi de te revoir mais tu devrais savoir qu'il est hautement impoli de rappeler à une personne qu'elle est décédée. Ton sens du compliment ne s'est pas amélioré à ce que je vois ! »_

_Le capitaine esquissa un sourire malgré son inquiétude. Il était si heureux de retrouver l'humour particulier et l'éternel enthousiasme de son vieil ami, même s'il savait que tout cela n'était sans doute qu'une illusion. _

_Il reprit : « Où sommes-nous ?_

_\- Tu le sais puisque c'est toi qui nous as conduits là._

_\- Pardon ? Ah non, Tochiro, ne commence pas toi aussi à parler par ellipses. J'ai assez de Miimé pour ça. Si tu sais ce qui se passe, explique-moi et tu ferais bien de te grouiller. __Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la situation est un peu tendue._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu ne risques rien._

_\- Mouais, pas si sûr. Et ça ne m'explique pas où je suis ni comment je suis arrivé là._

_\- Voyons Harlock, nous sommes dans ton esprit, ça me paraît évident. Comment pourrais-je te parler sinon ?_

_\- Dans mon esprit ? Alors rien de tout ça n'est réel et tu es toujours... mort ? _

_Le petit homme éclata d'un rire joyeux. _

_\- Comment aurais-je pu revenir à la vie ?_

_\- Ravi que ça te fasse rire à mes dépends, marmonna le capitaine d'un ton bougon._

_\- Allons, ne boude pas. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment là, je suis ravi d'avoir cette petite conversation avec toi. C'est que la mort est ennuyeuse, tu sais. Et puis pourquoi diable ce qui se passe dans ton esprit ne pourrait-il être réel ?  
__Pour répondre à ta question, Harlock, ton corps est toujours sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte, dans un piteux état je dois dire. Ces Sylvidres ne t'ont pas raté. Une nouvelle souffrance qui s'ajoute à toutes celles que tu as déjà vécues.  
__Jusqu'à présent, tu t'en étais toujours sorti en repoussant le souvenir des événements les plus douloureux, en les bannissant de ton esprit plutôt qu'en leur faisant une place en toi. Ce faisant, tu t'es endurci mais tu as aussi perdu petit à petit l'humanité qui était ta force et, surtout, tu as perdu ta capacité à aimer et à être heureux._

_\- …..._

_\- Depuis de nombreuses années, ton esprit a patiemment construit une barrière mentale pour se protéger des expériences traumatisantes que tu as endurées mais le fardeau est aujourd'hui trop lourd à porter. La pression psychologique est écrasante. Il n'a plus la force de continuer à vivre dans ces conditions et s'est retranché dans le refuge mental que tu as créé à ton insu.  
__Tu ne peux plus fuir. Si tu souhaites retourner dans le présent et avoir un futur, tu n'as plus le choix : tu dois maintenant embrasser ton passé et accepter d'affronter les fantômes qui le peuplent. »_

_Harlock médita un instant ces paroles puis frissonna malgré lui : sa vie tourmentée avait été marquée d'événements horribles, les vivre à nouveau serait une véritable torture. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, quel qu'en soit l'enjeu. _

_« Et si je ne le souhaite pas ?_

_\- C'est ton droit. Tu peux rester ici à l'abri aussi longtemps que la flamme de ta vie continuera de brûler. _

_\- La flamme de ma vie ? Harlock eut une hésitation. Tu veux dire... cette bougie ?_

_\- Oui, cette bougie est la flamme de ta vie. Tu as pu constater qu'elle était bien protégée. Tes fantômes ne peuvent l'atteindre. Mais si tu décides de te cacher ici, alors, dans le monde des vivants, tu ne seras plus qu'un corps sans lumière attendant la mort à petit feu. »_

_Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis le pirate répondit :  
__« J'ai trop souffert, Tochiro. Je suis brisé. N'ai-je pas gagné le droit de me reposer enfin à tes côtés ?_

_\- C'est ton choix. Mais réfléchis bien : n'y a-t-il rien au-dehors qui puisse t'apporter encore du bonheur ? Personne qui te soit cher et qui t'attende ? »_

_Les images mentales de plusieurs personnes se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Celle d'une jeune femme blonde s'y attarda plus que les autres. Harlock jura intérieurement. Tochiro le connaissait trop bien et trouvait toujours le point sensible. _

_Ce dernier ménagea une petite pause avant d'ajouter, avec une pointe de théâtralité non dénuée d'ironie :  
__« Trouve le courage d'ouvrir ton cœur à la peur et à la douleur et tu deviendras invincible car elles n'auront plus de prise sur toi. Tu seras à nouveau libre. Libre d'aimer et d'être heureux. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? »_

_Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais les paroles de son ami faisaient écho à ses désirs les plus profonds. Il était las de toute cette noirceur. Il avait cru s'être engagé sur une pente sans retour mais voilà qu'on lui offrait une nouvelle chance ?_

_Un long moment s'écoula encore, pendant lequel le petit homme avait sorti de son manteau rapiécé cinq petits objets en forme d'os qu'il lançait dans les airs avant de les rattraper avec dextérité. Ce jeu appelé osselets était paraît-il l'un des plus anciens divertissements de l'humanité. __Un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage à face de lune : Harlock était muet, le regard fixe. Il suivait de son doigt le tracé de la cicatrice qui lui ornait la joue gauche, signe chez lui d'une intense concentration._

_Tochiro connaissait par cœur son ami, il savait qu'il lui suffisait maintenant d'attendre.  
__Sa patience fut effectivement récompensée lorsque le capitaine, vaincu, finit par lâcher un profond soupir : « Entendu. Montre-moi la sortie. »_

_Il eut un rire triomphant. Il avait encore gagné !_

_« Tu as créé cette barrière mentale, toi seul peut la détruire. Il te suffit juste de vouloir sortir. De le vouloir vraiment. Une fois dehors, cherche la lumière. Tu y trouveras ce que tu avais perdu. »_

_Harlock, en bon cartésien, détestait les devinettes. Il pesta contre son ami mais déjà la silhouette du petit homme s'estompait doucement. On aurait dit un nuage soufflé par la brise.  
__Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout à fait, le pirate l'interpella une dernière fois._

_« Tochiro, attends. Où sont mes armes ? »_

_Une voix lointaine, comme venue d'outre-tombe, lui répondit : « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de tes armes ? Il n'y a que des morts ici !_

_\- Mon esprit, mes règles du jeu ? »_

_La voix sembla soupirer, résignée : « Ton esprit, tes règles du jeu. Entendu. »_

_Le cosmodragon et le sabre laser réapparurent à la ceinture du capitaine._

_« Mais n'oublie pas, tu ne trouveras au-dehors de cette bulle que ce tu apporteras avec toi. Ne désespère pas et rappelle-toi que tu portes aussi en toi des souvenirs heureux. Sers t'en comme d'une force. La victoire est dans l'acceptation. _

_Bonne chance. »_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

C'était le cœur de la nuit.

En dépit de toute raison, et malgré le risque évident au niveau médical, Kei n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Harlock dans cet état de prostration sans tenter quelque chose. Après tout, le doc avait dit que la santé du pirate n'était plus en danger vital, non ?

Discrètement, elle avait réussi à l'installer dans un fauteuil à gravitation et l'avait conduit jusqu'à la plage. Elle espérait qu'une fois sorti de cette infirmerie qu'il abhorrait, le contact du vent frais sur sa peau, l'odeur de la mer ou la vue de l'Arcadia éveilleraient ses sens et le ramèneraient à la réalité.  
Tout ce temps elle lui avait parlé, avait essayé par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention mais jusqu'à présent, ses efforts étaient restés vains. Elle se tut.

Debout face au blessé, dans un silence que seul rompait le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la grève, elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quelques larmes discrètes s'échappèrent de ses paupières.  
Elle s'aventura à poser ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du pirate et le secoua doucement.

« Capitaine, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie... »

Sans résultat.  
Les larmes coulaient maintenant en un flot ininterrompu. Elle raffermit sa prise, continua de secouer Harlock, plus vite, plus fort.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! »

Toujours aucune réaction.  
Brisée par le trop-plein d'émotions de ces derniers jours, la jeune femme finit par céder au stress et à la panique qui menaçaient de la submerger. Une colère soudaine, une rage profonde l'envahirent, si bien qu'elle finit par perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Comme prise d'hystérie, entraînée dans une spirale ascendante de violence, Kei semblait incapable de s'arrêter.

« Espèce de lâche ! Sylvidra avait raison, tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! Les Illumidas auraient dû nous achever dès le début. Si c'est pour abandonner maintenant et échouer finalement à sauver l'humanité, il eut mieux valu mourir dès le début. Ça nous aurait épargné toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces morts inutiles.  
Sans toi, la lutte est perdue d'avance. Nous sommes condamnés. Tu nous as trahis ! Tu as trahi la Voix de l'Arcadia libre ! Souhaites-tu donc rendre vaine la mort de cette femme que tu aimais tant et qui est morte au nom de la Liberté ? Et le professeur Oyama qui s'est sacrifié pour te protéger ainsi que l'Arcadia ? Nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour que tu vives, tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer !»

Elle marqua une pause. La voix brisée, elle avait du mal à poursuivre.

« A quoi cela sert-il de m'avoir rappelée si c'est pour m'abandonner maintenant ? Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Je te hais ! »

Alors, dans un geste de désespoir, elle gifla le pirate.  
Elle se figea brusquement et porta la main à son visage, horrifiée par son geste.

Puis elle poussa un petit cri surpris : Harlock l'avait saisie aux bras.  
Son regard était toujours lointain mais n'était plus vide : on pouvait y lire une tristesse infinie. Quelle était la cause de ce revirement de situation quand toutes ses tentatives précédentes avaient échoué ? Il semblait que l'évocation de la mort de sa bien-aimée et de celle de son ami le professeur Oyama le faisaient réagir.

Les souvenirs, voilà le levier dont elle pouvait se servir pour le tirer de sa prostration !

Le cœur empli d'un espoir nouveau, elle continua de pousser le pirate dans ses retranchements : Illumidas, Sylvidres, Alberich puis à nouveau Tochiro et Maya... Tout plutôt que de le laisser apathique, même si elle devait pour cela le faire souffrir un peu plus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tout d'abord, rien ne semblait avoir changé. La muraille de verre était encore en place et il ne voyait pas comment sortir de là. Les spectres qui s'étaient immobilisés durant l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec son ami reprenaient maintenant leurs attaques sur le dôme avec une ardeur renouvelée. Il était toujours prisonnier. _

_Et puis il entendit un bruit différent qui lui fit tendre l'oreille. On aurait dit une personne qui hurlait. Une personne en colère. Une femme._

_Intrigué, il tenta de localiser l'origine de ces cris et, ce faisant, il s'aperçut soudain qu'une issue venait de se matérialiser devant lui. Il hésita encore quelques instants pour rassembler son courage puis il prit une profonde inspiration, dégaina et s'avança résolument. La porte s'effaça d'elle-même à son approche et un souffle glacial lui fouetta le visage._

_Alors les souvenirs honnis s'abattirent sur leur proie et les armes d'Harlock entamèrent leur ballet sanglant. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kei observait avec stupeur son capitaine réagir enfin à ses sollicitations.

Harlock, quant à lui, semblait pris de démence. Il s'était redressé et avait porté les mains à son crâne.

« Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi en paix ! Arrêtez de me torturer ! »

Il était prêt à tout pour faire cesser cette voix qui le harcelait et les visions d'horreur qu'elle avait déclenchées. Il saisit fermement les bras de Kei, resserra son emprise, lui arrachant au passage un cri de protestation.

« Capitaine, arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Harlock gémissait et sifflait comme un animal blessé. Son visage se tordait en une grimace grotesque, reflet des tourments qui agitaient son esprit et qui le faisait ressembler plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un être humain. Les blessures du corps étaient devenues secondaires face aux blessures de l'âme. Comme possédé, envahi par une force nouvelle qui lui faisait oublier la douleur physique, le pirate secouait sa victime en tous sens. Ivre de rage, il finit par la plaquer au sol et lui arracha ses vêtements.

Kei avait peur.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Harlock était beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle. Elle était impuissante. Étroitement serrée contre ce corps qui l'écrasait, elle fut surprise de sentir le membre durci du capitaine contre son bas-ventre. Une érection était une évolution plus qu'inattendue de la situation présente. Un réflexe biologique provoqué par l'afflux brutal d'émotions ?

Cela lui rappelait ce vieux livre d'histoire, découvert dans un des placards de l'internat qu'elle fréquentait durant son adolescence et qui décrivait les derniers soubresauts obscènes des condamnés par pendaison. A l'époque, cette anecdote découverte par hasard et les illustrations qui l'accompagnaient avait bien fait rire ses camarades de chambrée.  
Aujourd'hui, Kei n'avait pas envie de rire.

Le docteur avait parlé de choc émotionnel ? Alors elle se résolut à tenter le tout pour le tout, même si c'était sans doute une folie.

Elle déglutit avec effort puis cria pour se donner du courage :  
« Tue les démons, combats tes souvenirs, tu dois vivre pour l'avenir, vivre !  
Prends-moi et vis ! »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock la pénétra. Brutalement. Mais ses yeux étaient loin d'ici.

Kei n'était pas là.  
Elle n'existait pas car si les deux corps étaient étroitement liés, leurs esprits vivaient des réalités différentes. Aux yeux du capitaine, seuls étaient présents les démons qui l'assaillaient.

Il se servait de son membre comme d'une épée, attaquant sans relâche, pourfendant les monstres revenus du néant pour le tourmenter. Ces souvenirs qu'il avait profondément enfouis au plus profond de son âme, il aurait voulu les refouler à nouveau mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit ne lui obéissait plus. Les images tournaient en boucle, le torturaient sans répit. A chaque fois qu'il croyait vaincre un ennemi, d'autres surgissaient.

Il continuait à lutter, vaillamment. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Haletant, Harlock profita d'une accalmie pour reprendre son souffle, effondré à même le sol. Il était épuisé. _

_Une clarté intense filtrait à travers les nuages noirs. Tochiro avait dit : « Cherche la lumière... »  
__Il se releva alors avec effort et suivit cette lumière qui le guidait._

_Une silhouette apparut soudain sur un promontoire rocheux, reconnaissable entre toutes avec sa petite taille et son large chapeau._

_« Tochiro ! »_

_Au loin, son ami le salua d'un geste de la main. Le capitaine courut pour le rejoindre tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Il avait déjà vécu cette même scène tant de fois dans les cauchemars qui hantaient son sommeil. Il ne pouvait rien faire : le petit homme était rongé par la maladie, il allait mourir.  
__Harlock était condamné à le voir s'étioler, se dessécher jusqu'à n'être plus que poussière, dispersé à travers le vide intersidéral. Son impuissance à le sauver le tuait à petit feu.  
_

_Était-il donc destiné à souffrir éternellement ? N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de répit, un peu d'espoir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant de souffrance ? __Et les voici qui revenaient en force, ces persécuteurs de l'au-delà. Ils se jouaient de lui, se moquaient de sa détresse, lui promettaient mille tourments à venir._

_Son cœur se déchirait, saignait un peu plus. Il sentit le vide, froid et obscur, remplir insidieusement tout son être. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle avait mal.

Il la soulevait, butait en elle. Chaque coup qu'il portait à ses ennemis envoyait des vagues de douleur aiguë dans son bas-ventre. Son dos, sa tête heurtaient brutalement le sol. Il la secouait, l'écrasait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Elle serra les dents. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle l'aiderait à vaincre. Sans relâche, elle lui parlait, l'appelait. Elle l'implorait de lutter, de reprendre espoir.  
Il souffrait tellement. Il criait les noms maudits, les noms aimés et perdus à jamais. Il pleurait, de rage et de désespoir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Un nouveau rayon de soleil vint lécher son visage. Rester c'était mourir.  
__Alors il se leva mécaniquement et suivit une nouvelle fois cette lumière qui l'appelait. Au bout du chemin, une femme l'attendait patiemment._

_Maya...  
__Un ange au sourire triste, comme teinté de regrets. Ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds. Il courut pour la saisir dans ses bras mais chaque fois qu'il croyait la tenir, elle lui échappait, insaisissable. Il entendit sa voix s'estomper alors qu'elle l'exhortait à reprendre la lutte, à ne jamais abandonner._

_Il tendit ses mains vers elle : elles étaient couvertes de sang.  
__Il l'avait tuée. Tuée de ses propres mains. Elle était morte par sa faute. Ils étaient tous morts par sa faute. Tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver._

_Tochiro. Maya. Ses hommes d'équipage. Morts sous ses yeux parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour les protéger.  
__Ces soldats ennemis, dont le seul crime était d'avoir obéi aux ordres de leurs supérieurs.  
__Et ces femmes et ces enfants, humains, sylvidres et tant d'autres encore. Oh, comme ils avaient raison de le maudire. Lui qui s'était juré de défendre les innocents, de combien d'entre eux avait-il involontairement provoqué la mort ?_

_Dommages collatéraux.  
__Le terme était tristement banal, le crime impardonnable._

_Tout cela au nom d'une idée, un concept, un idéal. Liberté.  
__Comment un simple mot pouvait-il être responsable de tant de chaos ? Que faudrait-il encore sacrifier en son nom pour que cessent enfin ces guerres meurtrières ?_

_Il était pris dans une boucle éternelle, une course sans fin. Il s'était perdu en elle, cherchait désespérément une sortie sans en trouver. Il n'avait plus rien du fier hors-la-loi à la volonté de fer. Son âme était déchirée. Il perdait pied, il ne voulait plus se battre._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Les sensations se faisaient diffuses, il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il flottait dans le vide à présent, seul face à l'Arcadia en ce jour maudit où il avait rendu le corps de Maya à l'espace, sa dernière demeure. Un hommage final à la Liberté qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. _

_Dans son cercueil de verre, le visage de sa bien-aimée apparut une dernière fois. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts et le regardait sereinement. Il tendit la main pour la rejoindre. Il aurait voulu s'allonger à ses côtés, ne plus la quitter, se reposer enfin. _

_Elle secoua doucement la tête et murmura d'une voix douce :  
__« Laisse-moi partir. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je te libère. Elle t'attend. Elle t'aidera à oublier tes tourments. Vivez et soyez heureux, vous le méritez.»_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il gisait à terre, sans bouger, et il s'étonnait de n'avoir toujours pas été achevé par ses ennemis. Les spectres continuaient pourtant leur danse macabre autour de lui mais il ne sentait plus rien.  
__Enfin pas tout à fait. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait à proximité, un souffle léger le frôlait comme une caresse mais la douleur attendue ne vint jamais.  
__Depuis qu'Harlock avait cessé de se défendre, les fantômes avaient également cessé d'attaquer._

_« Tu ne trouveras que ce que tu apporteras avec toi ». Il comprenait enfin les paroles de Tochiro. _

_Sa peur et sa propre combativité avaient provoqué l'attaque des spectres. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de lutter, les souvenirs maudits étaient devenus impuissants. Son vieil ami avait eu raison, comme toujours : nul besoin de fuir, les morts ne pouvaient plus lui faire de mal. _

_Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés, Harlock soupira d'aise. Cela faisait si longtemps...  
__Puis il prit conscience d'une présence bienveillante à ses côtés._

_« Je t'ai attendu longtemps. Tu m'as manqué. Mais je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, un jour. »_

_Une grande clarté filtrait à travers sa paupière fermée, cette même lumière qui l'avait guidé à plusieurs reprises. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. _

_D'abord ébloui, il finit par distinguer les traits d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, penché au-dessus de lui. Son regard franc et pur le pénétrait intensément. Son visage, qu'une large cicatrice traversait, était baigné de larmes mais son œil unique respirait la confiance et la sérénité.  
__Cet enfant dégageait une force peu commune._

_Harlock ne pouvait croire ce que sa vue lui dictait. _

_« Qui es-tu ?_

_\- Je suis la part d'enfant en toi que tu avais perdue en même temps que ta joie de vivre. J'ai passé de nombreuses années, seul, abandonné dans ce lieu obscur au milieu des fantômes de ton passé mais j'espérais que tu trouverais un jour le courage de les affronter et que ce jour-là, tu viendrais me chercher. »_

_Il se dirigea à pas lents vers Harlock qui s'était redressé et qui avait ouvert les bras pour y accueillir l'enfant. En le serrant contre lui, une intense sensation de chaleur et d'espoir s'empara du pirate.  
__Surpris, il réalisa que l'enfant se fondait en lui, que son petit corps semblait absorbé par le sien. Il sentit sa présence envahir son essence profonde et apaiser son cœur éprouvé. Il fut bientôt gonflé d'une énergie nouvelle, celle de la jeunesse qu'on lui avait arrachée trop tôt._

_Sa peine s'envola. Il était en train de renaître._

_Une voix infantile et radieuse résonna depuis l'intérieur de son corps :  
__« Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Nous sommes à nouveau un. Emmène-nous loin d'ici, vers la lumière.»_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quelques dernières larmes roulèrent sans bruit sur les joues du pirate. Une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles, douce et féminine :  
« Capitaine. Harlock. Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul. Chut. C'est fini. Ça va aller. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard s'éclaircit. Maya ? Non, Maya n'était plus.  
Alors il la vit, enfin. Kei.

Il voulut l'appeler mais il était épuisé. Il sourit et referma les yeux, emportant son nom sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Bon, promis, après ce "breakdown" total, le capitaine ne chutera pas plus bas. Il faut bien que les ennuis aient une fin (quoi qu'avec Harlock, on n'est jamais bien sûrs...). Quant à l'épisode de la plage avec Kei, ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, je n'en sais rien moi-même._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

_Odeur de la nuit. Vent sur mon corps. Bruit des vagues._

Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau engourdi traitait les informations reçues, Harlock tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un très long sommeil.

Sa mémoire refusait de fonctionner.  
Ou plutôt si. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus lucide, des flashs lui revenaient en une succession d'images désordonnées et chaotiques.

L'attaque suicide des Sylvidres... L'équipage succombant sous le nombre des assaillantes... Kei blessée... Lui-même luttant désespérément contre la mort après avoir abattu les dernières Sylvidres...  
Plus récemment, Kei plongée dans le coma, mourante... La certitude toute neuve qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et qu'elle avait besoin de lui... La douleur pour se traîner à son chevet et la ramener parmi les vivants... Et puis le néant.

Quelques bribes de souvenirs épars s'imposèrent encore ici et là mais il les revoyait de manière détachée, comme s'il avait été témoin de la vie d'un autre. Le docteur Zéro, Masu, Kei lui parlaient mais il n'entendait pas leurs paroles.  
Il y avait eu également une longue chevelure rousse. Emeraldas ?

Tout cela était très confus. Et cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait sur la plage en pleine nuit. Aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait dû être à l'infirmerie, sous la surveillance sévère du docteur Zéro.

Non, il ne comprenait pas et n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier outre mesure.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et contre toute attente, il se sentait détendu. Il ressentait une impression de légèreté, comme si un lourd fardeau avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il savoura la quiétude de cet instant en observant le ciel artificiel au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'un mouvement léger en périphérie de son champ de vision finit par attirer son attention. Il tourna péniblement la tête, retenant au passage un gémissement.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, si son esprit était apaisé, son corps, lui, n'était que meurtrissures. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut warp sans protection (ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois en compagnie de Kei et ça n'avait pas été une expérience agréable). Ou bien d'avoir servi de cible dans la salle d'entraînement au tir de l'Arcadia (en cela, il n'était pas si loin de la réalité). Bref, il était dans un état lamentable. Cela finissait par devenir une habitude.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le stimulus qui avait en premier lieu attiré son attention et distingua à peu de distance le contour d'une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, debout, face à la mer. Ses vêtements déchirés flottaient dans le vent.  
Avec effort, son œil unique accommoda.

Alors il réalisa.  
Il réalisa et il se maudit pour ce qu'il avait fait à la femme qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Une vague de remord se répandit dans tout son être, achevant de le sortir de sa torpeur muette.  
Lentement, maîtrisant la douleur que lui provoquait chaque mouvement, il parvint à s'asseoir.

« Kei ? »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois au bruit d'une voix grommelant une suite de mots qui paraissait dénuée de sens.

« Tous fous... Ils n'ont quand même pas... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans la tête... A croire qu'ils le font exprès... Plus jamais on ne m'y reprendra... Fichus pirates... »

Il se concentra sur l'origine de cette voix qui lui était familière et finit par l'associer au doc. Ce dernier semblait très en colère et, par conséquent, il se prépara mentalement à passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé et les vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus. Vue la situation actuelle et les épisodes traumatisants qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, l'ire du doc était presque une source de réconfort.  
Zéro pourrait ronchonner autant qu'il le pouvait, ses sautes d'humeur ne faisaient que trahir son attachement aux membres de l'équipage qu'il disait maudire. Cette fois encore, que seraient-ils tous devenus sans lui ?

Le capitaine se promit de lui offrir le reste de la bouteille de saké que Tochiro lui avait donnée lors du lancement de l'Arcadia. Ce jour-là, les deux amis avaient trinqué ensemble au succès de leur croisade pour la Liberté. Harlock avait conservé religieusement le reliquat du précieux breuvage, le réservant pour une occasion qui ne s'était jamais présentée. Jusqu'à ce jour.  
Le sauvetage in extremis du vaisseau et de son équipage lui semblait être une situation suffisamment remarquable.

Le pirate se résigna finalement à ouvrir l'œil et tourna légèrement la tête vers Zéro, signalant au passage son réveil par un grognement sourd.

_Pfff, je sens que la convalescence va être longue..._

Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements privés, situés au bout de la plage. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici, encore une fois, et il commençait à se lasser d'être incapable de penser correctement. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un brouillard permanent.

Il fit un effort pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits, n'y réussit qu'à moitié puis se résigna. Il soupira. Puis il prit conscience de la douce chaleur de Kei contre son bras. Ça, au moins, c'était bien réel.  
Encore à moitié assise dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait dû tirer près du lit, le haut de son corps reposait maintenant sur le bord du matelas, sa tête tout contre celle du capitaine et sa main posée sur son bras. Elle avait dû le veiller jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne réclame son dû et avait fini par s'endormir dans cette position peu confortable.

Son attention attirée par le bruit léger, le doc tourna la tête, nota que son patient était réveillé et ayant trouvé un exutoire à son emportement, il reprit de plus belle :

« Capitaine, vous avez décidé de me faire mourir de peur ? Vous vous rendez compte du mal que je me donne pour vous garder en vie, vous et votre équipage de fous à lier ? Vous étiez encore à moitié mort il y a quelques jours et vous vous adonnez maintenant à une partie de jambes en l'air avec Miss Kei qui, je vous le rappelle, était elle-même dans le coma il y a peu ? »

L'expression d'Harlock se renfrogna à ces mots et il baissa les yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer dans pareille aventure ? Il faut croire que l'alcool dont vous vous imbibez vous a grillé les neurones ! »

_Ç__a, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_ remarqua avec ironie le blessé.

« Certes, vous avez toujours eu du mal avec la notion de repos total mais cette dernière folie dépasse les bornes. A moins que vous ne cessiez de saboter volontairement mes efforts pour vous soigner, je vais songer sérieusement à donner ma démission ! »

_Ouh la, il est sacrément remonté. Je ferais bien de faire profil bas..._

Le débit de paroles du doc ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de répondre aux questions mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire : Harlock n'était pas vraiment un être loquace. Il attendit donc stoïquement que passe l'orage, s'inquiétant légèrement pour la tension du docteur. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état d'agitation.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était source d'exaspération pour le médecin de bord de l'Arcadia. Son passé de pirate avait fourni moult occasions de revenir blessé, voire à moitié mort et son aversion pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un soin faisait de lui le plus têtu et le plus effroyable patient dont un homme de l'art puisse rêver.  
Il était devenu le roi de l'évasion des infirmeries et autres institutions médicales et avait acquis à ce petit jeu une solide réputation. Apparemment, il avait dépassé le seuil de tolérance du doc !

Cette pensée le fit sourire à nouveau et un petit rire faible lui échappa.  
Puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il était si fatigué.

« … ? »

Le doc en fut stoppé net dans son élan.

Les yeux écarquillés d'abord, sous l'effet du choc (il n'avait plus entendu le pirate rire depuis si longtemps), il se détendit enfin et s'autorisa lui aussi un sourire. Puisque le capitaine semblait sorti de son apathie, tout allait pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre à présent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Rendez-vous dans une heure à la sortie de la ville, dans la forêt derrière la colline. Ne tardez pas, je n'attendrai pas. »

Sur ces mots, Emeraldas sortit du Metal Bloody Saloon à grandes enjambées, laissant Miimé, Tadashi et Bob se remettre de cette visite surprise.  
Enfin, la longue attente était terminée. Les nouvelles restaient alarmantes mais ils allaient pouvoir agir et se rendre utiles.

Mayu tira sur la jambe de pantalon de l'Octodian pour attirer son attention.

« On va voir mon parrain Harlock, c'est bien ça ? »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bip, bip, bip...

Il entendait un ronronnement continu de machines auquel se superposait un bruit rythmique et régulier : l'écho de sa pulsation cardiaque enregistrée sur l'électrocardiogramme.

_Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !_

Il avait déjà du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité, le fait qu'il se trouve dans un endroit différent chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux n'était pas pour l'aider.

Il souleva les paupières et, comme prévu, reconnut sans peine la blancheur immaculée de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait jamais supporté cet endroit mais aujourd'hui plus encore, il ressentait un besoin pressant, presque bestial de fuir. Son aversion pour ce lieu tournait à la phobie, conséquence logique des nombreux traumatismes qui l'y avaient conduit trop souvent, surtout ces derniers temps.

Il entendit d'ailleurs que son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté en même temps qu'il arrivait à cette réflexion. Il se força à respirer profondément et à ralentir sa respiration.

Il voulut bouger le bras droit : sanglé. Et sanglé serré à en croire la tension exercée par la lanière sur son poignet. Il vérifia les chevilles par réflexe mais sans se faire d'illusions. Il avait pu constater que le doc était particulièrement irrité contre lui, il n'avait certainement rien laissé au hasard.

« Doc ? Doc, vous êtes là ? ».

Ou bien Zéro avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ou bien il faisait exprès de le laisser patienter, petite vengeance mesquine pour les troubles qu'il venait de lui causer.

Point positif : pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pensait avec lucidité. C'était bon signe. En même temps, si ses souvenirs étaient plus clairs, la plupart étaient très désagréables...

Et puis il y avait toutes ces questions que son cerveau avait occultées jusqu'à présent mais qui l'assaillaient en bloc maintenant qu'il allait mieux.

« Doc ? Y'a quelqu'un ? ».

Toujours rien. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.  
Il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait rien. Il commença à tirer sur ses liens et la douleur fut instantanée.

_Oups, élément à ne pas oublier : je suis blessé et dans un sale état. Si la tête semble aller mieux, le corps a morflé._

Il se concentra tour à tour sur chaque partie de son corps, essayant de faire un diagnostique rapide de sa condition. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la douleur restait diffuse même si elle semblait augmenter de minutes en minutes. L'effet des calmants devait être en train de s'estomper.

Combinant ses souvenirs épars du combat et les informations que son corps lui faisait parvenir, il dressa une petite liste mentale :

_Jambe, épaule, bras, poitrine, abdomen. Ouch, pas joli, joli tout ça. Par quel miracle suis-je toujours vivant ?_

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance : la chance que la base spatiale créée par Tochiro soit équipée d'une technologie de pointe, celle d'avoir un médecin si dévoué et compétent (même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, de peur qu'il n'abuse encore un peu plus de son autorité et ne devienne tout à fait tyrannique).

En parlant du docteur, où diable était-il donc passé ?

« DOC ! DOC ! ».

Le volume sonore n'était pas aussi élevé que ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais c'était tout ce que son corps affaibli avait réussi à produire.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que cet effort provoqua une quinte de toux qui lui déchira la poitrine, lui brûla les entrailles. Il fallut plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables pour que les spasmes cessent.

Au moins, cela avait eu l'effet escompté : le docteur Zéro était à ses côtés, inquiet, et lui soutenait les épaules pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.

« Calmez-vous capitaine, de petites inspirations, prenez votre temps. »

Finalement, il put se rallonger mais il gardait les traits crispés, la respiration hachée et le teint pâle. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les tremblements incontrôlés qui l'agitaient.

_C'est pire que ce que je pensais..._

Au bout d'un moment, il put enfin reprendre la parole, d'une voix faible mais dont le timbre trahissait néanmoins une mauvaise humeur évidente : « Doc, enlevez-moi ces foutues sangles ! ».

Zéro ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette irascibilité était le signe évident que son patient allait mieux. Puis il rassembla son courage.

_Ça y est, le moment des explications est venu. Cela peut devenir houleux. Il va falloir jouer serré._

Sur ces pensées, le docteur Zéro entama les négociations :  
« Bonjour Capitaine. Au ton de votre voix, je déduis que vous êtes redevenu vous-même. Ravi de vous voir de retour parmi les vivants.

\- Hmmpf. »

_Toujours aussi loquace ! _remarqua le médecin.

« En ce qui concerne vos liens de contention, vous vous doutez bien que je n'accepterai de les enlever que contre la promesse expresse que vous ne chercherez pas à vous enfuir ».

Il souligna cette dernière phrase d'un sous-entendu sarcastique qui n'échappa pas au pirate.  
Ce dernier était en position de faiblesse et ce maudit docteur le savait. La mort dans l'âme, Harlock n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer pour le moment, se promettant de trouver une occasion de retourner la situation au plus vite.

Avant de poursuivre, le doc jugea utile de préciser :  
« A tout hasard, je vous préviens que j'ai dans ma poche une seringue de sédatif et que je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser au moindre geste douteux de votre part. »

_Zut, je suis devenu trop prévisible._

« Bien, je suppose que vous avez des tonnes de questions à me poser. Pour ne pas vous fatiguer inutilement, je vais vous faire directement un compte-rendu des événements puis vous pourrez m'interroger pour compléter. En contrepartie, vous serez tenu de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, que mes paroles vous plaisent ou non. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ? »

_Mais où se croit-il, bordel ? Marchander avec son capitaine !_

L'œil mauvais, Harlock se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.  
En quelques minutes, il prit connaissance des principales informations qui lui faisaient défaut.

« L'attaque remonte à six jours. »

Le pirate eut un sursaut. _Déjà ?_

« La note du boucher* est assez lourde : nous devons déplorer la perte de six hommes d'équipage et seuls cinq hommes s'en sont sortis tout à fait indemnes, dont Miss Masu et moi-même. La plupart des blessés est en bonne voie de guérison et ne devrait garder que des séquelles minimes. Yattaran a eu la permission de se lever et effectue en ce moment même un diagnostique complet des systèmes du vaisseau en compagnie de Machi. »

Pour ce que le médecin en savait, les dégâts majeurs concernaient surtout l'armement et les boucliers, en plus de dommages structurels en profondeur. Le système de navigation semblait opérationnel. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'une tourelle arrachée et d'un canon à plasma qui aurait implosé mais cela dépassait son domaine de compétences. Il faudrait attendre le compte-rendu détaillé des deux spécialistes pour estimer la durée des réparations.

« Quant aux Sylvidres, Lady Emeraldas a indiqué lors de sa dernière visite qu'elles se faisaient discrètes en ce moment. »

Était-ce pour se remettre, comme eux, des dégâts occasionnés par la dernière bataille ou pour concocter un nouveau plan retors ? Seul l'avenir pourrait apporter une réponse. En attendant, Harlock était rassuré de savoir qu'aucune menace immédiate n'était à signaler alors que l'Arcadia était bloquée sur l'îlot pour une période encore indéterminée.

_La situation est grave mais pas aussi désespérée que je ne le craignais_, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Zéro reprit : « Le Queen Emeraldas est reparti pour reconstituer nos stocks de pièces de rechange, de matériel médical et de nourriture. Au passage, il doit passer par H'LoneX pour donner notre position à Miimé et Tadashi et les autoriser à rejoindre notre bord. Si j'ai bien compris, Mayu est censée rester auprès de votre contact sur place. Un certain Bob ?»

Harlock était inquiet pour la santé mentale de la fillette qui semblait avoir été durement éprouvée par son enlèvement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais il faudrait attendre pour cela. Il espérait que Miimé aurait réussi à la soulager un peu.

Miimé... Elle lui avait tant manqué depuis son départ forcé. Elle avait le don de réussir à l'apaiser et sa présence à ses côtés lui avait fait cruellement défaut.

Le pirate digéra pendant quelques instants ces informations, l'air préoccupé. Puis son visage se ferma un peu plus. Kei... Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Miimé était restée ?  
Enfin, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Le mal était fait. Nul n'y pourrait rien changer.

Zéro, qui pendant tout ce temps avait minutieusement scruté le visage de son patient, crut deviner la source de cette nouvelle inquiétude. Il toussota légèrement pour se donner une contenance puis se lança.

« Bien, puisque vous n'aborderez pas le sujet, je prends l'initiative.  
Je reviens de soigner Miss Kei et je peux vous rassurer immédiatement. Elle va aussi bien que possible vue la situation. Concrètement, sa fièvre est tombée et elle devrait marcher sans difficulté d'ici un ou deux jours. »

De pâle, le visage du capitaine devint blafard. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle aurait des séquelles physiques.  
Zéro poursuivit néanmoins, décidé à crever l'abcès au plus vite.

« Miss Kei m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur la plage.  
Son intervention a provoqué une reviviscence forcée des scènes traumatiques, récentes et anciennes, que vous refouliez. Il s'agit d'une épreuve particulièrement pénible, ce qui explique la brutalité de votre réaction.»

Le pirate ne se souvenait que vaguement de tout ça, comme s'il s'était agi d'un mauvais rêve. Il garda un silence obstiné.

Elle vous a entendu parler pendant... l'acte. Vous combattiez vos vieux démons, trop nombreux et trop traumatisants pour les épaules d'un seul homme. Le corps de Miss Kei n'était que l'instrument. Vous n'êtes jamais qu'un humain, capitaine, même si on pourrait parfois en douter. »

Harlock restait impassible.

Sentant son impatience monter, Zéro termina son plaidoyer :

« Sans cet incident, nul ne sait _quand_, ou même _si_ vous auriez réussi à refaire surface. Il n'y a pas un seul membre de l'équipage qui ne serait prêt à se sacrifier pour vous sauver, Kei encore plus que les autres. Vous n'ignorez pas la nature de ses sentiments à votre égard depuis qu'elle a embarqué ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Et il me semblait au vu des derniers événements qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort d'espérer ? »

A ces mots, Harlock soupira mais garda les yeux baissés. Quoi qu'en dise le doc, et malgré toutes les bonnes excuses qu'il lui trouvait, il avait bel et bien abusé de la jeune femme.

Zéro avait lui aussi été éprouvé par ces jours de stress et il accusait la fatigue. Son self-control laissait à désirer. Il finit par exploser, laissant sa colère jaillir face à l'obstination de son commandant.

« Capitaine, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et vous étiez en état de choc ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de vos actes ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous expliquer avec Miss Kei ! Vous vous sentez coupable, elle se sent coupable de savoir que vous vous sentez coupable ! Vous allez maintenant arrêter vos conneries et vous comporter en adultes responsables ! L'Arcadia a désespérément besoin de retrouver son capitaine et si un peu de chaleur humaine peut apaiser nos cœurs en ces temps troublés, vous n'allez quand même pas nous priver de ce bonheur ? »

Il s'arrêta soudain, à bout de souffle et estomaqué de sa propre audace. Il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction du capitaine. Son caractère ombrageux était légendaire...

Mais... c'est qu'il rougissait, ma parole ! On aurait dit un enfant pris en faute ! Le grand capitaine Harlock, aussi émotif qu'un jeune damoiseau dès qu'on le prenait par les sentiments ? Ça, c'était un scoop !

D'ordinaire, le pirate avait une telle emprise sur lui-même qu'il réussissait à garder son visage impassible en toutes circonstances. Même s'il savait que cette perte inhabituelle de contrôle était à attribuer à l'état de faiblesse actuel du blessé, le doc avait subi trop de frustration au contact de son effroyable patient pour ne pas profiter éhontément de la situation.

Il prit le temps de savourer cette petite victoire.  
Les bras croisés, bombant le torse, il fixait son supérieur d'un air suffisant.

Le silence s'installa, s'intensifia au point que Zéro commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Sa raison lui rappelait que, même diminué, le capitaine restait le capitaine et que si ce dernier n'était pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour, il avait en revanche la rancune tenace.

Finalement, le doc jugea plus prudent de ne pas pousser son avantage plus avant.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez pourvu que je quitte ce lieu maudit », grommela le pirate.

Le docteur eut un sourire en coin qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harlock.

_Et merde, je me suis fait avoir._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Assigné en résidence surveillée dans ses quartiers, visites seulement sur autorisation, traitement médical à prendre scrupuleusement et alcool interdit.  
Harlock trouvait cette pénitence particulièrement injuste : Zéro avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour le piéger. C'était une bassesse indigne d'un homme d'honneur.

Tout en poussant le fauteuil gravitationnel (pour une fois, le blessé n'avait pas cherché à protester, conscient de sa faiblesse), le doc exultait à l'idée de tenir le capitaine à sa merci. Enfin, après tant d'années, il tenait sa revanche !

En arrivant, l'appartement semblait vide mais on pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la salle adjacente. Zéro affaissa les épaules et prit une expression résignée.

« Miss Kei était censée se reposer en attendant mon retour. Décidément, vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! Je vous jure que vous finirez par avoir ma mort sur votre conscience.»

Il vérifia que son patient était confortablement installé dans son lit puis, poussant son avantage jusqu'au bout, il ne put s'empêcher en repartant de lancer un regard entendu en direction de la salle de bains et d'ajouter d'un ton grivois : « Et bien entendu, vous gardez votre épée au fourreau jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait fait mouche : Harlock lui jeta un regard furibond. Son unique œil noisette semblait lancer des éclairs.

L'Arcadia avait bel et bien retrouvé son capitaine !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ça lui apprendrait à faire des efforts ! Voilà qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui. Décidément, son aura en avait pris un sacré coup lors de cette dernière bataille. Il allait falloir rétablir un semblant de hiérarchie au plus vite.

Puis le pirate inspira, se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté. D'une voix hésitante, il souffla : « Doc ? »

Zéro s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retourna.

« Merci. »

Retrouvant son sérieux, le médecin porta deux doigts à son front en guise de salut.

« Toujours un honneur. », ajouta ce dernier avant de s'éclipser.

Un rire discret attira alors l'attention d'Harlock. Il se retourna et vit Kei, les cheveux ruisselants et le teint frais qui le regardait en souriant. Finalement, la convalescence s'annonçait plus agréable que prévue.

* * *

* _The butcher's bill_ \- ou _note du boucher - _est une expression imagée d'origine anglo-saxonne et utilisée dans la marine à voile pour désigner les pertes humaines à l'issue d'une bataille (butcher=guerre/combat, bill=bilan/facture). Cette expression aurait été inventée par Lord Nelson lui-même lors des guerres napoléoniennes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Bob voyait avec stupéfaction l'astéroïde artificiel s'ouvrir lentement et dégager un passage dans lequel s'engagea résolument le Queen Emeraldas.

_Tu es un sacré cachottier, gamin. Combien d'autres bases cachées as-tu ainsi à ta disposition ?_

Dès qu'ils eurent désembarqué, Tadashi s'élança vers l'Arcadia. Emeraldas avait eu beau leur faire un compte-rendu détaillé des événements depuis la bataille jusqu'à son dernier départ de l'îlot, il reçut un choc en voyant l'étendue des dégâts sur le vaisseau. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette vision d'horreur.

« Tadashi, arrête de rêvasser. Occupe-toi d'organiser le transfert de matériel. Tout le monde à bord a été durement éprouvé. Ton énergie et ta jeunesse viennent à point nommé pour soulager les hommes. C'est le moment de prouver que tu es capable d'assumer des responsabilités importantes à bord. »

Le garçon se retourna avec empressement et se jeta dans les bras de la femme qui venait de parler.

« Kei, je suis si heureux de te revoir vivante. Emeraldas m'a dit que tu avais été gravement blessée. Comment vas-tu ? »

La navigatrice ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme d'un geste affectueux.

« J'irais mieux si tu arrêtais de m'étouffer. »

Tadashi desserra son étreinte et prit le temps de l'examiner de pied en cap. Il remarqua la cicatrice fraîche sur sa tête, partiellement recouverte par l'épaisse toison blonde.

« Tu as l'air plutôt en forme. »

Kei se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Le capitaine ?

\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir lui demander », répondit-elle en pointant du menton en direction de la plage.

En effet, le docteur Zéro s'avançait à leur rencontre, escorté de robots pour décharger le matériel médical dont il avait urgemment besoin : leur stock continuait à diminuer de manière inquiétante et le ravitaillement arrivait à point nommé.

Une petite silhouette à la chevelure bleue se précipita à la rencontre du doc et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Bonjour docteur ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! »

Apparemment, la fillette allait beaucoup mieux. C'était une excellente nouvelle.

« Mayu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Emeraldas m'a dit que mon parrain avait été blessé. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Qui va s'occuper de lui ?»

Le doc sourit, amusé. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le capitaine nécessitait une attention de tous les instants. Jamais encore patient ne lui avait donné autant de travail !

« Mais je croyais qu'un certain Bob devait prendre soin de toi sur H'LoneX ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Ben du coup, je l'ai amené. Comme ça, il peut quand même s'occuper de moi. C'est plus pratique comme ça, non ? »

Zéro leva la tête pour chercher du regard le Bob en question et reçut un choc en voyant un géant à huit bras le dévisager tranquillement, nullement dérangé par le regard incrédule du médecin.

_Un Octodian ? Le capitaine a choisi un Octodian pour s'occuper de Mayu ?_

L'extra-terrestre éclata de rire, parfaitement habitué à ce genre de réaction.

« Ça fait toujours ça quand on voit quelqu'un de mon espèce pour la première fois. »

_Après tout, c'est futé : sa force surhumaine en fait sûrement un fantastique garde du corps, _pensa le docteur.

La fillette retourna près du géant et lui prit la main.

« Allez Bob, on va voir mon parrain. Il va mieux, hein, Doc ? »

Zéro sentit une tension soudaine.  
Cinq interlocuteurs, et non des moindres, attendaient anxieusement sa réponse. Sous leurs regards perçants, il se sentait encore plus petit que d'ordinaire. Il déglutit puis s'adressa directement à la fillette dans l'espoir (vain) de masquer sa nervosité.

« On peut dire ça, oui. Il s'est réveillé il y a trois jours de son long sommeil et depuis, il se repose. Ton parrain a été très courageux (_et complètement inconscient !_) mais il a été gravement blessé et il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour guérir. »

Mayu fit signe qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Tu devrais peut-être attendre quelques jours avant d'aller le voir. Son corps est recouvert de bandages, il est pâle et fiévreux. J'ai peur que tu sois impressionnée.

\- Ben, pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui ? Il ne fait pas peur, mon parrain ! »

Le doc ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois. Ils parlaient bien de la même personne ? Le grand capitaine Harlock, numéro de matricule S00999, le hors-la-loi le plus recherché de l'Univers qui terrorisait jusqu'aux bandits les plus aguerris ?

« Entendu, mais il ne faudra rester que quelques minutes. Il se fatigue vite et il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

La fillette acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« OK. Mais après, je pourrai aller voir les autres pirates ? J'ai amené des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Et puis je voudrais aussi me baigner et visiter l'île. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant ces vacances ! Miimé, tu viens avec nous ? »

La Jurassienne leur emboîta le pas sous le regard pensif de Zéro.

_Finalement, la venue de Mayu est une très bonne chose. Sa jeunesse et son insouciance arrivent à point nommé pour apporter un peu de distraction et remonter le moral des troupes qui en a bien besoin._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mayu passa sa petite tête par la porte entrebâillée. Le silence et l'obscurité à l'intérieur de la chambre l'impressionnaient un peu, même si elle aurait refusé de l'avouer.

« Parrain ? »

Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin, laissant l'Octodian et Miimé à l'entrée.

La lueur de la lampe de chevet éclairait doucement le visage creux et les traits tirés du blessé. Ce dernier était adossé contre une pile d'oreillers, les yeux fermés, une tablette de contrôle posée sur ses genoux.  
Sur le mur en face de lui, un écran à plusieurs interfaces affichait de nombreuses données techniques et diffusait une lueur bleutée. Visiblement, le pirate s'était endormi au milieu de son travail.

« Parrain ? »

_Mmmm ? Je connais cette voix. Mais elle ne devrait pas être là. Je suis encore en train de rêver ?_

Harlock lutta un instant pour chasser le sommeil et trouver la volonté de soulever les paupières.

«Mayu ? C'est bien toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu es déçu de me voir ?

\- Non. Juste surpris. Tu devrais être à l'abri avec Bob, au Metal Bloody Saloon. »

La fillette, gênée, tira la langue avec espièglerie.

« Je n'ai désobéi qu'à moitié. »

Le pirate soupira.

« Faut que tu m'expliques. Je suis trop fatigué pour jouer aux devinettes.

\- Disons que je suis la moitié qui a obéi. Le saloon, lui, n'a pour des raisons évidentes pas pu nous suivre. »

Harlock chercha du regard qui avait parlé et, bien sûr, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir l'Octodian : sa voix caverneuse était reconnaissable entre toutes. A côté de lui se tenait sa compagne extra-terrestre qui le fixait avec une émotion visible.

« Tu sais, parrain, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je fais encore quelques cauchemars la nuit mais Miimé dort dans ma chambre et elle m'aide à faire de jolis rêves.  
Et puis Tonton Bob est épatant. Avec ses huit bras, il fait des tours de magie sensationnels. Il reçoit plein de gens rigolos dans son bar : il y a tout le temps des bagarres, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Il me fait aussi l'école : je compte le stock de munitions et je lis les étiquettes sur les bouteilles d'alcool. J'ai même eu le droit de tirer avec son pistolet laser. Il a dit que je me débrouillais très bien et il a promis que je pourrais continuer d'apprendre pour devenir un jour une pirate, comme toi ! »

Le barman s'était approché, visiblement gêné, et essayait maladroitement de changer le sujet de la conversation :  
« Euh, Mayu, on pourra peut-être parler de ça plus tard ? Le docteur a dit que ton parrain était fatigué. Si tu lui offrais plutôt ton cadeau ? »

Harlock avait beau être affaibli, le regard qu'il lança à l'Octodian était parfaitement éloquent : _le sujet n'est pas clos, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !  
_Puis le pirate reporta son attention sur la fillette qui tenait un gros paquet dans ses petites mains.

« Bob m'a dit que c'était ton pêché mignon. J'ai pas bien compris ce que ça voulait dire mais j'en ai goûté au saloon, c'est délicieux. Je suis sûre que tu aimeras.

\- J'en suis sûr aussi. Tu veux bien enlever l'emballage pour moi ? »

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle s'exécuta et dévoila le plus gros assortiment de barres de chocolat que le pirate ait vu au cours de sa vie.

« Ça, c'est une sacrée surprise. Merci ! » _Je l'apprécierais encore plus si seulement j'étais capable de le manger._

En effet, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait la plus grande peine à avaler quoi que ce soit. Effet combiné des drogues qui le rendaient nauséeux et de ses blessures au ventre, la machine digestive avait du mal à se remettre en route.  
Harlock écarta lentement son bras droit. La fillette, heureuse, vint s'y blottir avec un tout petit trop d'enthousiasme. Une méchante grimace prit place sur le visage émacié du pirate, le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

A ce moment, un cri strident retentit dans les appartements. Une horrible bestiole à plumes noires s'agita sur son perchoir.

« Tori-San, Tori-San ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! »

L'Octodian saisit cette opportunité pour écourter la visite de la fillette. Même si Harlock semblait heureux de voir sa filleule, sa vitalité l'épuisait visiblement.

« Mayu, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer sur la plage avec l'oiseau du capitaine ? Je suis sûr qu'il a très envie de voler au grand air. Je te rejoins dehors dans quelques minutes et nous irons à la découverte de l'île. »

Dès que la fillette eut quitté la chambre, le capitaine reprit d'une voix faible :  
« Bob, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est pas un endroit pour la petite.

\- La faute à ta filleule. Quand Emeraldas est venue chercher Miimé et Tadashi, elle a refusé de rester en te sachant blessé. Tu m'avais chargé de la protéger, j'étais obligé de la suivre.

\- Tu parles, tu ne supportais pas de la laisser s'éloigner de toi. Sacré Bob, je savais que tu t'attacherais vite à elle mais pas à ce point." _Et bien sûr, tu t'inquiétais pour moi. _

Il demanda encore, sa curiosité éveillée malgré tout :  
« Dis-moi. Où est-ce que tu as pu trouver un pareil stock de chocolat ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange ?

\- Business is business. Je ne partage pas mes secrets d'approvisionnement.  
Concernant ta deuxième question, les Sylvidres sèment la terreur et nuisent donc à mes échanges commerciaux. Débarrasse-moi d'elles et je t'approvisionnerai en chocolat jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Mmmff », souffla Harlock en esquissant un rictus, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Contracter les abdominaux était certainement une mauvaise idée. Son corps entier se raidit et il dut bloquer sa respiration un instant. « Bordel, me fais pas rire, Bob. »

L'Octodian fut impressionné. Il scruta avec attention l'étendue des blessures sur le corps du capitaine.

« Vous n'avez plus de stock de morphine ?

\- Suis déjà à la dose maxi. »

Le géant soupira, visiblement peiné.

« Elles t'ont vraiment pas raté, hein, gamin ? Ça a été une sacrée boucherie, cette bataille... »

Le visage d'Harlock s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Je suppose que ceux d'entre nous qui sont encore vivants peuvent effectivement s'estimer heureux. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance... »

A ce moment, le géant surprit un regard rapide entre la Jurassienne et le pirate. Il comprit qu'ils avaient hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête.

« Bien, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais faire un tour avec Mayu et voir si je peux trouver à m'occuper sur l'Arcadia. Puisque je suis là, ce serait dommage de laisser quatre paires de bras au repos. »

Puis il ajouta, retrouvant une pointe de son habituel ton provocateur :  
« Au passage, je découvrirai bien quelques-uns des nombreux secrets de ton vaisseau ! L'espionnage technologique est un marché hautement lucratif et en pleine expansion ! » Il marqua une pause. « Prends soin de toi, gamin. »

La porte se referma.  
Quand ils furent seuls, la femme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha enfin.

_« Il était vraiment très inquiet pour toi, tu sais. Et moi aussi. »_

Le pirate eut un sourire fatigué. _« Je sais. Tu m'as manqué, Miimé. »_

La Jurassienne se tenait maintenant au bord du lit. Elle fixa Harlock un instant en une interrogation muette, lut l'assentiment dans son regard. Alors elle s'assit tout contre lui, posa sa main contre sa joue. Il se laissa faire, encore trop perturbé pour refuser l'aide psychique de Miimé. Il lui ouvrit spontanément son esprit, impatient de partager avec elle ces souvenirs qui l'étouffaient.

Un instant elle faillit être submergée par la violence des émotions puis elle reprit le contrôle, explora pas à pas l'esprit d'Harlock. Elle découvrit l'horreur des événements vécus depuis son départ : la douleur, la peur, la culpabilité qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Alors la Jurassienne se mit à irradier une lumière vive qui se propagea jusqu'au corps du capitaine pour lui apporter soutien et réconfort.

En fouillant un peu plus profondément, Miimé découvrit, ensevelis sous toute cette noirceur, deux souvenirs lumineux à la chaleur réconfortante : l'enfant-capitaine et sa joie de vivre, Kei veillant le blessé avec affection.  
Elle se servit de ces pensées positives pour envelopper l'esprit du pirate qui, bercé par cette caresse, finit par s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

_Surprise, je pensais avoir déjà posté ce chapitre. Du coup, je vais poster le suivant rapidement parce qu'il est temps qu'Harlock commence à reprendre du service._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Lorsque son pager avait bippé, le doc avait accouru toutes affaires cessantes : le capitaine n'était pas le genre de patient à le déranger pour des broutilles.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de la chambre, il découvrit le pirate à terre, plié en deux. Il se tenait le ventre et était visiblement en proie à une vive douleur. L'hypothèse la plus logique était une hémorragie interne due à l'une de ses blessures à l'abdomen qui se serait aggravée.  
Il se préparait déjà à emmener le pirate en urgence au bloc quand il découvrit un emballage argenté qui traînait à proximité. Un emballage de tablette de chocolat...

« Non ! Capitaine, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez quand même pas osé faire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son évident soulagement.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, prolongé, qui secoua toute sa personne durant de longues minutes. Il semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, suffoquant, il ne finisse par se calmer.

Ce comportement, inapproprié à un homme de sa fonction, était pour le moins inhabituel chez le médecin de l'Arcadia dont la patience et la forte empathie lui avaient toujours valu le respect unanime de l'équipage. Visiblement, le surmenage et le stress accumulé ces derniers jours avaient eu raison de ses sentiments les plus charitables.

Furieux, Harlock le pressa d'une voix hachée, entre deux spasmes :  
« Osé faire quoi ? Grouillez-vous bon sang, je sais pas ce que j'ai mais ça fait un mal de chien. »

Zéro retrouva un semblant de sérieux, sans réussir toutefois à dissimuler totalement l'amusement que lui procurait l'ironie de cette situation.

« Une crise de foie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez une crise de foie.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'ai rien mangé !

\- Et les deux carrés de chocolat qui manquent à la tablette ? »

Les bras croisés, le doc toisait d'un air supérieur son patient qui tentait de protester mais fut interrompu dans son élan par un nouveau hoquet.

Puis il reprit d'un ton suffisant et moralisateur :  
« Vous avez conscience que je m'escrime à vous faire manger depuis des jours, sans succès ? E voilà que vous vous bâfrez de chocolat dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? Vous méritez largement ce qui vous arrive et j'ai bien envie de vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul !

\- Deux carrés ! Seulement deux carrés ! plaida le pirate.

\- Deux carrés sur un estomac fragilisé qui supporte à peine un bouillon de poule. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le chocolat est l'un des aliments les plus difficiles à digérer ? Décidément, vous agissez comme un vrai gosse. Va falloir vous décider à mûrir un jour, capitaine !

\- Bordel, Doc ! D'abord vous râlez parce que je mange pas assez et maintenant parce que je mange pas ce qu'il faut. Tout ça, c'est des conneries. Filez-moi quelque chose ou partez mais arrêtez de me servir des reproches ! »

Les suppliques du malade finirent par éveiller chez le médecin un soupçon de culpabilité qui le ramena à des sentiments plus professionnels. Vu l'état de son patient, vomir était certainement contre-indiqué. Il sortit donc une seringue et injecta des antispasmodiques qui firent rapidement effet.

Après avoir aidé le pirate épuisé à regagner son lit, le doc ramassa la tablette qui traînait encore à terre.

« Chocolat noir pétillant, 85% de cacao, aux éclats de framboise », lut-il d'un œil appréciateur.

Profitant de l'aubaine, Zéro enfourna discrètement un carré.  
Les mots permettaient difficilement de décrire la complexité et la richesse des émotions qui l'assaillirent.

D'abord croquant sous la dent, le chocolat libéra rapidement au contact de la salive une explosion de pépites qui affolèrent les papilles du doc et lui procurèrent une sensation étrange tout à fait nouvelle et inattendue. Puis, lorsque l'effet de pétillement se fut atténué, il acheva de fondre sous la langue avec une onctueuse suavité. Enfin, l'amertume du cacao se révéla pleinement, mêlée au goût plus sucré mais subtil de la framboise. Une tuerie.

Le médecin poussa un soupir de contentement qui frisait l'indécence. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple morceau de chocolat puisse procurer un plaisir si... (il chercha le mot juste) sensuel ?

Le geste du capitaine trouvait soudain grâce à ses yeux : qui pouvait résister à une telle tentation ?

Il contempla avec nostalgie l'objet de sa convoitise, trouvant (à juste titre) qu'il avait un fort goût de reviens-y. Surtout si l'on considérait que l'habillage brillant en papier aluminisé, la légèreté des bulles pétillantes et la touche de framboise se marieraient à merveille avec les bouteilles de champagne qu'il avait secrètement acquises lors de leur dernière escale.

Ce dernier argument eut raison de ses scrupules. Pris d'une idée subite, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait le reliquat du cadeau de Mayu.

« Par mesure de précaution, je confisque votre stock de chocolat. Pour vous éviter de succomber à nouveau à la tentation. »

A ces mots, l'œil d'Harlock s'alluma un instant mais il était trop mal en point pour pouvoir protester efficacement.

« Et soyez assuré que c'est pour votre bien ! » ajouta le médecin la bouche pleine avant de quitter la chambre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Combien de temps avant que que nous ne soyons à nouveau opérationnels ?

\- D'après le dernier compte-rendu de ton premier lieutenant, il y en a encore pour au moins trois semaines de travail.

\- C'est trop.  
Hors de question que cette fausse rumeur continue à colporter l'annonce de ma mort et de la destruction de l'Arcadia. Les Sylvidres reprendraient leurs activités de plus belle, sans parler des bandits en tous genres qui s'empresseraient de développer leurs trafics sans peur de représailles.  
Vu le rapport alarmant que tu viens de me faire sur la situation géopolitique, il faut que les réparations soient terminées au plus vite. 15 jours au maximum. Après, nous ferons une sortie. Coûte que coûte.

\- Mmm. C'est peut-être possible. Je sais que Yattaran est un génie dans son domaine et qu'il est capable de faire des miracles pour l'Arcadia. Mais tu oublies un peu vite que c'est toi qui ne seras pas sur pieds.

\- J'en fais mon affaire. J'ai mon idée. »

Emeraldas secoua la tête pour exprimer son scepticisme mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harlock avait à présent retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour reprendre les rênes. Libre à lui de décider.

Elle se leva et quitta les appartements du pirate pour transmettre ses ordres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harlock s'appuyait lourdement sur sa béquille. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Zéro, qui en avait eu assez de ses jérémiades permanentes, l'avait autorisé à se lever (sous conditions sévères). De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'il le soignait, cela faisait longtemps que le médecin avait appris à se servir du mauvais caractère du capitaine comme d'un baromètre pour poser son diagnostic : plus il était pénible et plus il avait récupéré !

Le fait que le pirate soit à nouveau suffisamment vaillant pour s'agacer et râler après l'avoir vu presque mort deux semaines auparavant était un réel soulagement.

Depuis que Zéro avait embarqué sur l'Arcadia, son patient le plus coriace avait eu tellement d'occasions de fréquenter l'infirmerie que les deux hommes en étaient venus à développer des relations assez proches de celles d'un couple. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leurs faiblesses respectives.  
Comme à chaque fois, Harlock avait su le harceler jusqu'à avoir gain de cause. Mais le doc n'était pas sorti tout à fait perdant de cette joute verbale : il n'avait cédé que contre la promesse expresse que le capitaine s'alimente régulièrement, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Son instinct médical avait eut raison, bien entendu, et les efforts du pirate pour manger avaient fini par payer.

Gavé aux antalgiques, ce dernier avait à présent retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour déambuler à petits pas dans les environs. En revanche, c'était la première fois que le médecin l'autorisait à remettre les pieds sur l'Arcadia. Une folie pour son corps mais une nécessité pour son équilibre mental.

En le voyant grimper laborieusement la rampe d'accès, Zéro mesurait le chemin parcouru depuis leur affrontement avec les Sylvidres.

Bien sûr, il faudrait encore plusieurs mois pour que le capitaine finisse de guérir et ses blessures avaient été si invasives qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais ses pleines capacités physiques mais le voir debout alors qu'il désespérait de le sauver était la plus belle récompense dont un médecin puisse rêver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

L'émotion le submergeait.  
Cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'il n'avait pas foulé le plancher de son vaisseau. Il était de retour chez lui, enfin. Il sentait sous ses pieds les vibrations familières et le ronronnement profond des machines était comme une musique à ses oreilles. L'Arcadia était certes mutilée mais bien vivante.

Il s'avança dans les coursives étrangement désertes : plus que tout, il avait hâte de retrouver les conversations avec l'ordinateur, faites de cliquetis et de lumières. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence de Tochiro. Une fois de plus, le petit homme les avait sauvés en les amenant seul jusqu'à l'îlot et en appelant Emeraldas à leur secours.

_Mon vieil ami, même mort, tu continues de veiller sur l'Arcadia et son équipage._

Malheureusement, il lui fut impossible d'aller jusque là : Mayu était arrivée en courant, elle tirait sur ses vêtements pour l'entraîner à sa suite, et ce malgré les protestations du pirate.

_Décidément, je n'ai vraiment plus aucune autorité à bord si je me laisse dicter ma conduite par une gamine de sept ans._

Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jouer mais ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de peine. Il entendit la voix de Miimé : _« Fais-lui ce plaisir, tu ne sais pas combien de temps encore elle va pouvoir rester à bord. »_

Harlock soupira de dépit mais céda aux instances de la fillette. Il la suivit lentement en direction de... la cantine ?

_Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne sur ce vaisseau. Où sont-ils tous passés ?_

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le mess, le mystère s'éclaircit de lui-même : tout l'équipage y était rassemblé.  
Mélange hétéroclite d'hommes et de femmes, la plupart portaient encore bandages, attelles ou béquilles. Il y avait même un pirate allongé sur un brancard le long du mur.

_Une sacrée bande d'éclopés._

La salle illuminée de toutes les couleurs croulait sous les guirlandes, les paquets cadeaux et un immense sapin occupait le milieu de la salle. La table centrale débordait de victuailles en tous genres. Miss Masu trônait fièrement à côté du festin, son couteau à la main, prête à décourager toute tentative de vol de nourriture.

« Joyeux Noël, parrain !

\- Joyeux Noël, capitaine ! »

Harlock resta interdit à l'entrée de la salle, appuyé lourdement sur sa béquille, incapable dans un premier temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Noël ? C'est le jour de Noël ?_

Harlock sentit son cœur se serrer. Tochiro avait toujours adoré les fêtes en général, Noël en particulier.  
Tous les ans, il avait mis son génie et son enthousiasme effréné dans l'organisation de ce grand événement, surtout l'année qui avait suivi la naissance de Mayu. Le premier Noël de sa fille, en présence d'Eméraldas, avait été un moment mémorable et attendrissant.

Depuis la mort de son ami, cette fête avait cessé d'être célébrée à bord.

Le capitaine ne l'avait pas explicitement interdite mais l'équipage avait bien senti que l'humeur du pirate s'assombrissait dès que se profilait le mois de décembre. Les hommes avaient été prompts à mettre en relation cette morosité et la disparition du professeur Oyama. Ils avaient donc d'eux-mêmes renoncé à fêter Noël par égard pour leur supérieur.

A mesure que l'effet de surprise s'estompait, Harlock sentait l'agacement prendre le pas sur sa mélancolie : apparemment, tout le monde était au courant sauf lui, le capitaine de ce vaisseau ! Il avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce.

Son absence de réaction jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et tout sembla se figer soudainement. Les visages se fermèrent les uns après les autres. La déception générale était palpable. Les hommes avaient espéré que l'initiative de Mayu, la propre fille de Tochiro, réussirait à briser le tabou qui s'était installé à bord.  
Visiblement, ils s'étaient trompés.

Emeraldas, appuyée au mur et les bras croisés, semblait pour une fois partager le malaise ambiant. Non pas que le sale caractère du pirate l'émeuve, il en fallait plus que ça pour la déstabiliser. Non, c'était autre chose.  
Son regard dur oscillait entre le capitaine et la petite fille. Tochiro, qui l'avait connue mieux que tout autre et avait su percer sa carapace d'apparente insensibilité, ne s'y serait pas trompé : elle souffrait.

Mayu, quant à elle, avait l'air tout à fait désespérée. Elle essayait de se justifier :  
« Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait le jour de Noël (en fait, on était déjà en janvier mais ce détail n'avait pas suffi à freiner l'enthousiasme de la fillette) mais j'avais pensé que... Enfin, je voulais juste... »

Bob avait une expérience de la vie plus longue que tous ici, à l'exception de Miimé, et il en fallait plus que ça pour l'impressionner. Il connaissait Harlock de longue date et savait que sous son air glacial se cachait un grand cœur. Il suffisait juste de le lui rappeler.  
Il était aussi l'un des seuls (voire LE seul à part peut-être Emeraldas ?) à pouvoir se permettre d'être familier avec lui sans risquer une exécution sommaire !

Soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère, il prit la fillette dans ses bras, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Puis quand elle rit tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, il l'amena vers lui dans un geste théâtral, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire une confidence.

Mais c'est pourtant d'une voix haute et claire, afin que tous puissent entendre, qu'il déclama :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange bleu, ton parrain a juste un tout petit peu de mal à gérer ses émotions, surtout en ce moment, mais il est absolument ravi de ta petite surprise. N'est-ce pas, gamin ? »

Le ton décontracté et narquois qu'il avait utilisé fit l'effet d'un souffle d'air chaud. La salle sembla se dégeler d'un coup.  
Miimé eut un rire discret. Kei pouffa en essayant (avec difficulté) de garder le contrôle d'elle-même mais son regard pétillant en disait long. Les hommes d'équipage jouaient des coudes en gardant les yeux fixement baissés de peur d'éclater de rire. Même la pirate rousse, pour une fois, esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Harlock, lui, restait incrédule. Comment tout cela avait-il pu être organisé sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? Et avec tout le travail qui les attendait pour remettre le vaisseau en état, il lui semblait que l'heure n'était pourtant pas aux réjouissances.

« Même toi, Emeraldas, tu étais dans le complot ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu acceptes de prendre part à ce genre de futilités ! »

La pirate répondit avec un sourire en coin et pointa négligemment son menton en direction de l'Octodian :  
« Tu sais Harlock, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un faible pour le chocolat. Vus tes récents déboires digestifs, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais plus besoin du cadeau de la petite dans l'immédiat alors j'ai passé un accord commercial : les décorations de Noël contre ton stock de chocolat. »

_Bon sang, n'y a-t-il donc aucun événement de ma vie privée qui ne soit devenu notoriété publique ?_

Elle demanda, faussement contrite : « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Harlock jeta un regard furibond à Bob et lui murmura à voix basse sur un ton accusateur :  
« Tu as osé récupérer _mon_ stock de chocolat auprès du doc et le vendre à Emeraldas ? Et arrête de m'appeler gamin devant mes hommes ! »

Bob planta ses quatre paires de bras solidement sur ses hanches et éclata d'un rire caverneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _gamin_, je ne peux rien refuser à ton petit ange bleu. Et c'est la seule monnaie d'échange qu'Emeraldas ait voulu accepter. Je n'y peux rien ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai remis la main sur ton cadeau qu'avec difficulté et juste à temps...», ajouta-t-il en dardant son regard sur un petit homme en blouse blanche qui semblait vouloir soudainement disparaître.

Le pirate sentit une légère tension exercée sur ses vêtements. Il baissa le regard et vit Mayu qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ma surprise ? Tu sais, j'avais tellement aimé l'histoire du petit Jésus qui naissait pour rendre tous les hommes heureux. Je voulais juste te rendre heureux toi aussi... »

Il devait reconnaître que l'attention de la fillette était très touchante.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'assemblée réunie : presque tous portaient des traces de la terrible bataille mais les regards pleins de vie et les sourires qui éclairaient les visages montraient à quel point ils appréciaient de se rassembler tous ensemble ce soir. Ils semblaient également vouloir le mettre à l'honneur, lui, leur capitaine.

Harlock se sentit fondre. Il entendit nettement une voix d'enfant résonner en lui : _Retrouve ta joie de vivre !_ Son visage se fendit d'un sourire discret.

« Bien sûr que si, ma princesse. Nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de nous réjouir depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai juste été surpris. Et tu sais comme je peux parfois avoir mauvais caractère.

\- Parfois ? » reprit Bob d'un ton railleur.

Un gloussement général accueillit cette dernière remarque. La colère bouillonna à nouveau dans les entrailles du pirate.

_Arrête d'être si susceptible. Self-control. _

Le capitaine expira profondément puis son visage s'éclaira à nouveau.

Il reprit en jetant un coup d'œil assassin à l'Octodian :  
« OK, tu sais comme j'ai _souvent_ mauvais caractère. En tout cas, tu as eu une excellente idée : une petite fête nous fera le plus grand bien à tous. Et dorénavant, nous célébrerons Noël tous les ans en ta compagnie. »

A ces mots la fillette, qui ne se sentait plus de joie, enserra la taille de son parrain.

_Aïe, encore. Il faut vraiment que je lui dise d'arrêter ces démonstrations d'affection pendant quelques temps !_

Mayu avait immédiatement saisi le problème. Elle desserra son étreinte et se recula, la mine contrite mais malicieuse.

« Oups, désolée. Je n'arrête pas d'oublier : je t'aime trop pour m'en empêcher ! »

Après que Mayu l'ait conduit à sa table, Harlock déclama d'une voix aussi forte que ses poumons estropiés le lui permettaient :  
« Je dédie cette fête à la mémoire de tous les hommes morts pour défendre l'Arcadia et les idéaux qu'elle incarne. »

Le silence se fit.  
Le vide récent laissé par leurs compagnons était palpable et pesait sur le cœur de chacun. Harlock pensait bien évidemment aussi à Tochiro, même si son sacrifice était déjà plus ancien.

Puis il embrassa l'assemblée d'un geste du bras et reprit :  
« Je voudrais également saluer votre courage, un capitaine ne pourrait rêver d'un meilleur équipage. »

Il regarda en direction d'Eméraldas et de Bob. « Merci de votre aide précieuse. »

Enfin, il se tourna vers le doc. « Surtout, je voudrais porter un toast spécial au docteur Zéro et à ceux qui l'ont aidé dans sa tâche. Sans eux, beaucoup d'entre nous ne seraient pas là ce soir. »

Il conclut d'une voix profonde et empreinte de gravité : « A la Liberté ! »

Et il ajouta pour lui-même : _A ta mémoire, mon vieil ami. Tu peux être fier de ta fille._

« A la Liberté ! A notre capitaine ! »

La petite voix de Mayu résonnait, haute et claire au milieu des timbres rauques des pirates. Petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, elle monta sur la table et lança à pleins poumons :  
« Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! »

* * *

_Note : L'écriture de l'épisode chocolaté a déclenché une furieuse crise de boulimie qu'il m'a fallu satisfaire au plus vite. A mon grand dam, je partage totalement l'addiction d'Harlock à cette merveilleuse drogue douce ! D'ailleurs, à qui doit-on attribuer la paternité de ce trait de caractère chez notre pirate préféré ? Pas à M. Matsumoto, me semble-t-il. Aerendir Linaewen, c'est (encore !) toi la responsable ? :-)_


End file.
